


Stick it

by lilylunapotter02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Allenatore - Freeform, BoyxBoy, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Men's Artistic Gymnastics, Mondiali, Olimpiadi, Stick it
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylunapotter02/pseuds/lilylunapotter02
Summary: Harry/Louis, accenni Liam/ZaynAllenatore!Harry, Ginnasta!LouisNote: Harry, 22 anni, 172 cm Louis, 17 anni, 156 cm Usa team Ispirato al film Stick ItLouis ha abbandonato una finale mondiale a squadre di ginnastica artistica facendo perdere la sua nazione e Harry è l'allenatore della VGA, la palestra dove sarà obbligato ad andare un anno dopo lo scandalo che lo portò su tutti i giornali del paese.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sentiva i muscoli bruciare. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a quella sensazione. Correre non faceva più parte della sua routine. Non era più allenato, o quanto meno, non era più allenato a fare quel genere di cose. Sentiva dei passi dietro di lui. Cazzo, non era più veloce come una volta. Sbuffando si rese conto che davanti a lui c'era solo un muro. Non era alto, i mattoni potevano essere buoni appigli, ma l'avrebbe comunque rallentato. Mentre correva giù da quella collinetta non aveva pensato a dove sarebbe scappato dopo. Sempre che fosse riuscito a cavarsela anche quella volta, ovviamente. Aveva lasciato il suo skateboard là, merda, questo non andava assolutamente bene. Aveva abbondonato il suo piccolo. Delle urla gli intimavano di fermarsi, che se avesse smesso di correre dopo avrebbe avuto un piccolo sconticino. Si come no, la verità era che quelli a stagli dietro non ce la facevano. Un piccolo sorrisino gli spuntò sul volto. Magari così tanto lento non era poi. Mancavano pochi metri al muro, lo vedeva lì, davanti a lui. Senza rendersene neppure conto iniziò a contare i passi. Uno, due, tre. Ne mancavano solo altri due di corsa. Uno, due, tre. Stacca. Se non fosse stato così tanto concentrato sui suoi passi si sarebbe andato a schiantare contro il muro e addio farla franca un'altra volta. Lui non doveva staccare. Ignorando il bruciore dei muscoli, grazie alla spinta della corsa, riuscì a darsi tanta spinta per scavalcare il muro. Un piede, il secondo, le mani. Due cambi di appigli ed era su. Si mise velocemente in piedi e guardò giù. Non aveva programmato che il muro fosse così alto. Sembrava di essere di nuovo...no. Non doveva pensarci. Come gli avevano insegnato a fare da piccolo respirò profondamente prima di piegarsi sulle gambe. Mentre staccava il primo piede dal muro sentì l'adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene. Non ricordava fosse così intenso. Il suo corpo sembrava non voler saltare e basta, ma con quello aveva chiuso da tempo ormai. Ora era il tempo di saltare e basta. I piedi toccarono terra insieme, nessun piccolo rimbalzo, nessun passo. Ancora, senza rendersene conto, la braccia si alzarono lateralmente. Stava perdendo tempo, doveva correre cazzo. Essere inseguiti dagli sbirri non è esattamente uno scherzo. Una smorfia infastidita gli arricciò le labbra al solo pensiero di quello che il suo corpo faceva senza che lui neppure ci pensasse. Una volta sarebbe rimasto piacevolmente stupito da quella constatazione, ma ora era cambiato tutto. Ora il Louis dell'anno prima era morto, seppellito da tanto odio per quello che faceva e da una montagna di disprezzo verso se stesso. Al solo pensiero di com'era, di come l'avevano costretto a diventare, gli saliva un conato di vomito. Si faceva schifo per cos'era, ma quello non era il momento giusto per pensarci. Mentre correva per le strade di quel quartiere residenziale che non conosceva, malediceva i suoi amici per averlo lasciato solo in una situazione del genere. Certo anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso al loro posto, ma se ci fosse stato Oli con lui, in quel momento non starebbe correndo tra tutte quelle villette indipendenti tutte uguali senza la minima idea di come andarsene da quel posto. Non sarebbe riuscito a correre ancora a lungo. Non seppe classificare le emozioni che provò quando una volante della polizia chiuse la strada e quando si girò ne vide un'altra dall'altra parte a bloccare la sua ultima via di fuga. Gli avevano sempre insegnato a ragionare su quello che provava, a scavare a fondo nei suoi stati d'animo fino a fargli perdere ogni significato, ma quella volta non riuscì neppure il vecchio trucchetto che aveva sempre funzionato. Come per altro non gli riusciva più nell'ultimo anno. Non era più in grado di chiudere fuori tutto ciò che poteva distrarlo. Così, mentre nessuno sbirro si decideva a uscire da una di quelle fottute macchine, si sedette sul marciapiede e tirò fuori dalla tasca della felpa aperta che indossava una pacchetto di sigarette. Ne prese fuori una che avvicinò alla bocca, incastrandola tra le labbra. Si rese conto di star tremando quando fece scattare l'accendino e la fiammella ballava. Era sicuro che non soffiasse neppure un filo di vento. Paura. Ecco cosa provava. Paura. E non era in grado di disintegrarla. Scosse la testa e aspirò la prima boccata di fumo. Non gli piaceva fumare. Non gli piaceva il gusto della sigaretta, la gola che sembra allargarsi quando fumi. Ma soprattutto non gli piaceva il fatto che ne fosse diventato così dipendente. Dopo quel giorno, il giorno dove tutto era cambiato e lui era scappato come un cane con la coda tra le gambe, fumare era stata una delle prime cose che aveva fatto, insieme a prendersi una sbronza di quelle epiche. E poi non aveva più smesso. Era semplicemente qualcosa che faceva per ricordare a se stesso che non era più il vecchio Louis, perché quel ragazzo non avrebbe mai potuto fare quello che faceva lui. Avrebbe avuto paura solo a salire su uno skateboard per timore di rompersi qualcosa. Ormai il fumo era l'unica cose che aveva il potere di calmarlo un poco, ma quella volta neppure quello funzionava. Quello che lo attendeva era il terzo fermo. Il terzo per cose serie quanto meno, ed era quasi sicuro che invasione e danneggiamento di proprietà privata lo fosse. 

Quel completo era scomodo. E non era neppure un vero completo. Louis indossava semplicemente un paio di jeans neri aderenti e un maglione bianco, ma rispetto ai suoi soliti vestiti era terribilmente scomodo. Si era abituato a pantaloni della tuta sempre arrotolati in fondo perché troppo lunghi e felpe giganti. E poi quei jeans erano davvero troppo stretti. Gli sembrava di non riuscire neanche a respirare. Ma magari quella sensazione era dovuta al fatto che era seduto in un tribunale, come imputato, e il giudice stava per pronunciare il suo verdetto. Detto così sembrava molto catastrofico, doveva ammetterlo. Però non pensava che questa volta se la sarebbe cavata con i lavori socialmente utili. Mentre faceva dei trick con lo skateboard utilizzando una casa abbandonata e in particolare la sua piscina vuota come pista, aveva rotto un vetro della casa. Okay, magari era una vetrata gigantesca, ma il concetto era lo stesso.  
《Louis.》  
Odiava quando le persone che non lo conoscevano lo chiamavano per nome. Gli ricordava troppo i giornalisti che volevano le sue impressioni a freddo.   
《Per la legge dovresti andare in carcere minorile, visti i tuoi trascorsi non sei ritenuto un soggetto stabile. Però con tuo padre abbiamo trovato un accordo.》  
Louis guardò il padre con odio. Mark era però impassibile e guardava il giudice.   
《Puoi scegliere Louis. O l'addestramento per marines o la VGA.》  
Suo padre strada scherzando vero? Perché non poteva davvero pensare che lui andasse alla VGA. Aveva passato tutta la vita a stare lontano da quel centro e ora, un anno dopo il suo abbandono, boom, il suo inferno personale tornava a bussare alla porta della sua vita. Ma semplicemente lui non poteva andare alla VGA. Era una palestra famosa di ginnastica artistica dove il proprietario, un ex atleta, vantava più infortuni che titoli. Non poteva tornare in quel mondo dopo aver abbandonato la finale mondiale a squadre all'ultimo mondiale autosqualificandosi e aver quindi fatto perdere il team della sua nazione. Semplicemente era fuori discussione.  
《Vado a fare il marines.》  
Il giudice sembrò sorridere prima di stampare un timbro sul foglio.   
《La VGA sarà perfetta.》  
E Louis sentì il mondo crollargli nuovamente addosso, per la seconda volta in vita sua sognò di non essere mai nato, perché raccogliere nuovamente i pezzi di una vita che era andata in frantumi non sarebbe stato facile.

Camera sua. Non gli sarebbe mancata. Assolutamente no. Dopo aver deciso che era giunto il momento di cambiare vita, l'aveva tutta messa a nuovo. Aveva gettato in un angolo tutti i trofei che aveva vinto in tutti quegli anni e aveva cercato di renderla il meno possibile la camera da figlio modello. Aveva gettato vernice colorata su tutti gli arredi e alcune volte aveva provato a disegnarci a bomboletta, ma nulla sembrava riuscirla a cambiare. Aveva stravolto la posizione dei mobili, aveva inciso sulla scrivania di frassino ora verniciata di rosso e aveva appeso nuovi poster di band che in un'altra vita non avrebbe mai ascoltato. Eppure erano bastò un litigo con i genitori, una fuga di tre giorni da casa per poi tornare e trovare la camera completamente rinnovata. Tutto il lavoro di due mesi per renderla vivibile buttato via. I vecchi mobili erano spariti, i poster probabilmente diventati carta bruciata in una delle grigliate organizzate dai genitori, i muri ridipinti di un bianco accecante. Neanche a farlo apposta l'unica parte colorata della camera era un tappeto a terra con la bandiera americana stampata sopra. Avevano anche raccolto tutti i trofei che Louis avrebbe davvero dovuto distruggere come si riprometteva di fare ogni volta che li vedeva, e li avevano appoggiati in ordine su mensole nuove di pacca. Avrebbe voluto vomitare davanti a quella stanza ancora più perfetta rispetto a quella di prima. Aveva aspettato che chi genitori uscissero di casa per avvicinarsi a quel maledetto altarino del Louis sono un figlio perfetto Tomlinson, afferrare una a caso di quelle coppe e buttarla in uno zaino e uscire di casa con lo skateboard sotto i piedi. Era andato fino al quartiere delle case abbandonate ed era salito sul terrazzo della più alta. Aveva impugnato quel maledetto trofeo dorato che raffigurava un atleta che faceva una verticale sulla sbarra alta e aveva guardato giù. Aveva caricato il braccio, pronto a scagliare quella stupida statuina lontano. Ma all'ultimo si era lasciato cadere a terra, i piedi a penzoloni nel vuoto, il trofeo appoggiato malamente a terra di fianco a lui. Aveva pianto, le lacrime scendevano veloci sulle sue guance. Aveva pianto per la prima volta dopo mesi che non lo faceva. Solo in quel momento, seduto su un tetto con il sole che tramontana e gli occhi rossi per il pianto, si era reso conto che non era riuscito a rimettere insieme tutti i pezzetti del vecchio Louis per diventare un Louis diverso, più forte. Quel giorno fu la prima volta che venne fermato dalla polizia. Invece di rompere il trofeo, non ce l'aveva fatta, quella era stata una parte troppo importante della sua vita e in quel momento l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era fare a pezzi un'altra parte di sé stesso; aveva scagliato delle pietre contro la casa. Quella era stata la prima volta dopo la sua ultima gara in cui aveva provato a esternare le sue emozioni senza successo. Così, quella stessa notte, dopo essere stato portato a casa da suo padre, aveva rimesso il trofeo sulla mensola ed era saltato giù dalla finestra. Era andato a comprare il suo primo vero pacchetto di sigarette e ne aveva fumato metà seduto su una collinetta a guardare le stelle e a cercare di rimettere a posto tutti i pezzi, cercando un nuovo ordine ad ogni cosa. La sua stanza non l'aveva più toccata, lasciandola così come l'avevano messa a posto i genitori. L'unica cosa che si limitava a fare era passare il meno tempo possibile in quella casa. Quindi no, lasciare quell'abitazione non gli faceva né caldo né freddo. Quella aveva smesso di essere casa sua nel momento in cui i suoi genitori avevano stravolto la sua stanza. Cercando di farlo tornare il figlio perfetto di una volta. Aprì l'armadio cercando i vestiti da buttare nel borsone. Non solo suo padre aveva deciso che lui dovesse andare alla VGA, ma anche che doveva partire il giorno stesso. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e si girò verso la porta. Suo padre lo guardava con un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto.   
《I miei vestiti?》  
Il padre con un cenno della testa gli indicò due borsoni vicino al letto che non aveva notato prima. Gentile, gli aveva fatto pure le valigie come per essere sicuro che Louis se ne andasse. Alla fine ce l'avevano fatta a liberarsi del figlio imperfetto, e contemporaneamente cercavano di rifarlo tornare com'era prima. Li odiava Louis, li odiava per averlo obbligato per anni a essere una persona che non voleva essere e per non essere riusciti ad accettare un suo cambiamento radicale. Senza dire una parola Louis afferrò i borsoni, buttandoli al centro della stanza.   
《Puoi anche smetterla di fissarmi. Cinque minuti e me ne vado. Così potete continuare a giocare alla famiglia perfetta.》  
Il padre però non si mosse.  
《Mi dispiace davvero Louis. Ma era l'unica opzione valida.》  
Il ragazzo si trattenne dal gridargli addosso.   
《Potevo benissimo andare in accademica militare.》  
La sua voce suonò fredda, forse anche più di quanto Louis voleva che risultasse.  
《No, e sai benissimo anche tu che non saresti riuscito a diventare un marines.》  
Il ragazzo vide il padre mordersi la lingua. Ma Louis sapeva benissimo cosa avrebbe detto se non si fosse fermato. Troppo basso, troppo piccolino, troppo debole. E poi dai, chi lo vuole un frocio nell'esercito. Aveva sentito più volte i ragazzi del quartiere commentare il suo aspetto fisico. Era basso, è vero. Ma muscoloso lo era. O quanto meno, quando si allenava lo era. Ora un po' meno. Ma quando si guardava nudo alla specchio il taglio dei muscoli saltava subito agli occhi. Come si addice a un ginnasta, in fin dei conti. Odiava quando veniva giudicato per il suo aspetto fisico, e odiava ancora di più il padre per essere stato uno dei primi a farlo.   
《Non mentire. Non ti dispiace. O non mi avresti obbligato ad andare alla VGA. Lo sai che preferirei andare in carcere minorile piuttosto che in quella merda di posto.》  
Il padre lo guardò, lo sguardo sconfitto puntato a terra.   
《Cinque minuti.》disse prima di uscire dalla stanza e scendere le scale. Il carcere minorile sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio di quello che lo aspettava. Appena il suono dei passi del padre scremò, Louis aprì il cassetto del comodino. Tirò fuori i tre pacchetti di sigarette che teneva sempre lì, il suo accendino fortunato, un libro. C'erano altre due cose che Louis tirò fuori dal cassetto. Due cose che non avrebbe mai più voluto prendere in mano. Con un sospiro butto in uno dei borsoni anche il braccialetto arcobaleno, simbolo di appartenenza alla comunità gay, che portava alle gare e mp3 con dentro tutta la musica che ascoltava prima di una competizione e quella dei suoi vecchi esercizi. Odiava l'idea di doverli usare di prendere nuovamente in mano quei due oggetti, perché voleva dire che stava riaprendo una pagina della sua vita che avrebbe voluto non fosse più aperta. Un'occhiata a quella stanza che aveva solo odiato ed era pronto, o quanto meno, suo padre, il giudice e non si sa chi altro avevano deciso che lui era pronto a ritornare a far parte di un mondo che l'ultima volta l'aveva lasciato distrutto. 

Non gli avevano dato neanche il tempo di cambiarsi quegli scomodissimi vestiti ed era in macchina da tre ore e ne aveva davanti ancora due prima di arrivare a destinazione. Dover attraversare l'America per arrivare all'altra costa non è uno scherzo. Avesse almeno avuto una delle sue tute a portata di mano... Ma suo padre era stato categorico: no soste in un autogrill per permettere al figlio di cambiarsi. Lo odiava ancora di più solo per quello. E poi quel maglione bianco era lungo e gli arrivava quasi a metà coscia, contribuiva solo a farlo sembrare ancora più basso. Non che ne avesse bisogno si intende, dall'alto del suo metro e cinquantasei poteva guardare tutti dall'alto al basso. Sì magari quando era sulla sbarra alta. E quello non sarebbe dovuto più succedere. Louis guardava le gocce d'acqua che si poggiavano sul vetro e venivano poi spazzate via dal tergicristalli. Non bastava dover andare alla VGA, ovviamente no, doveva anche piovere mentre lui andava alla VGA, e lui odiava la pioggia. L'aveva sempre fatto, fin da quando era piccolo e durante i temporali di notte si rannicchiava sotto la coperta in quel letto troppo grande per un bambino alto un metro e trenta. Anche ora, a diciassette anni, continuava ad aver paura dei temporali e a nascondersi sotto il piumone in un letto ancora troppo grande per lui. E la pioggia non gli piaceva per il semplice fatto che poteva trasformarsi in un temporale e perché quando andava ad allenamento e pioveva arrivava in palestra completamente spolto perché per suo padre un atleta non si può far accompagnare in macchina. E beh, quando aveva preso la patente e i suoi gli avevano permesso di usare la macchina, gli allenamenti non erano più parte della sua routine. Il telefono che custudiva gelosamente nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni vibrò, segno che gli era arrivato un messaggio. Controllando che suo padre fosse concentrato sulla guida lo sbloccò. Era Stan, uno dei suoi amici e gli aveva mandato un messaggio dove gli chiedeva come fosse andato il processo e in allegato un video. Louis rispose con un semplice "VGA" alla domanda del ragazzo. Non era necessario che lui capisse. Anzi, magari era meglio se proprio non capiva e pensava l'avessero mandato in un carcere minorile. Aprì il video e gli ci volle mezzo secondo per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Quella serie di trick sullo skateboard non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata. E un po' come quando sbagli un esercizio alla finale delle Olimpiadi e poi lo farai per sempre giusto anche ad occhi chiusi. Uguale. Solo che quella frenata mancata per sorridere vittorioso agli amici gli era costata la sua libertà. Una vetrata infranta (fortunatamente lui non si era fatto male) e l'allarme della casa che scattava solo in quel preciso momento gli erano costati un biglietto di sola andata per la VGA. Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva benissimo a ripercorrere quell'esibizione senza bisogno di guardare il video. Come poteva ricordare anche ogni singolo respiro dell'esercizio al corpo libero che avrebbe dovuto eseguire ai mondiali per la finale maschile a squadre. Ma questo non era dato a nessuno saperlo, e davvero, Louis sperava con tutto se stesso che non venisse mai fuori.


	2. Capitolo secondo

Si era assopito, aveva la testa poggiata sul braccio puntellato di fianco al finestrino e le gambe stese davanti a lui. A risvegliarlo fu uno stridore di freni, la macchina che si fermava e una portiera che sbatteva. Louis sperava davvero fosse un autogrill dove potersi cambiare quanto meno i pantaloni, ma il suo sesto senso da guai in arrivo gli suggeriva che non fosse così. Si passò le mani sugli occhi cercando di scacciare via la sensazione di stanchezza dal suo corpo. Quando si stiracchiò le gambe e le braccia sentì ogni fibra del suo corpo che implorava un'altra ora di sonno, come minimo. La voce del padre che gli intimava di scendere dalla macchina però non era d'accordo. Avrebbe voluto urlargli che poteva anche smetterla di urlare e di rompere il cazzo perché in ogni caso nel giro di due ore massimo si sarebbe liberato del figlio imperfetto, quindi ora poteva anche aspettare. Si trattenne solo al pensiero del telefono custodito gelosamente nella tasca dei pantaloni che in teoria non dovrebbe avuto dietro secondo le disposizioni del giudice. Si scrocchiò il collo e le dita delle mani prima di aprire la portiera e scendere dall'auto. Il suo più grande incubo alla fine era divenuto realtà. Davanti a lui si stagliava un edificio che recava a caratteri cubitali la scritta VGA. Si fermò un attimo a guardarlo, o meglio, a fulminarlo con lo sguardo, ma essendo fatto di mattoni era immune al tipico sguardo carico di odio alla Louis Tomlinson. Il padre gli urlò di prendere i borsoni in baule e di seguirlo velocemente perché non aveva tempo da perdere. Louis si domandò se non avesse tempo da perdere o non avesse tempo in generale da spendere per lui. Probabilmente la seconda. Afferrò svogliatamente i suoi bagagli prima di sbattere con forza la portiera del baule. Che gli importava ormai se la macchina si rompeva. Suo padre in ogni caso l'avrebbe lasciato lì, era lui quello che doveva tornare velocemente a casa perché in teoria quella sera avrebbe avuto una cena di beneficenza. La ghiaia scricchiolava sotto i piedi del ragazzo e continuava a piovere. Giornata peggiore di quella non sarebbe mai esistita sulla faccia della terra. Possibile che tutte a lui dovessero capitare le sfighe del mondo? Quando arrivò davanti alla porta della VGA dovette rivalutare però lo stare sotto l'acqua a bagnarsi, perché davanti a lui c'era una porta che portava in una fottuta palestra di ginnastica artistica e lui si era ripromesso di non mettere mai più piede in vita sua in un posto del genere. Attraverso il vetro poteva vedere suo padre parlare con due uomini che gli davano le spalle. Non aveva senso aspettare ancora, anche perché non aveva via di scampo. Cercò di aprire la porta ed entrare senza fare rumore. Il suo piano funzionò fino a quando non lasciò cadere i borsoni per terra. Non aveva previsto che l'impatto con il pavimento sarebbe stato così forte. Arricciò il naso infastidito al sentire il rumore e quando alzò lo sguardo trovò tre paia di occhi che lo guardavano. Arricciò il labbro in un'espressione di superiorità. Quando si avvicinò si rese conto di non aver mai odiato così tanto la sua scarsa altezza. Tutti e tre gli uomini erano più alti di lui di minimo quindici centimetri, per non parlare del padre che da sempre svettava su di lui. Nuovamente si sentì a disagio in quei vestiti così poco simili a quelli che era solito indossare di solito. E poi, Dio, quei pantaloni assomigliavano così tanto alla tenuta da gara. Così aderenti che sembrava che non arrivasse neppure il sangue alle gambe. E poi sembravano fatti apposta per mettere in risalto le gambe e il culo.  Louis rabbrividì a quel pensiero. Non vedeva l'ora di poterseli togliere.  
《Louis, questi sono Vikerman》il padre non si preoccupò di spiegare chi fosse Vikerman, ma non ce n'era bisogno, tutta l'America sapeva che era il proprietario della VGA nonché ex ginnasta《e Harry Styles》  
Non c'era bisogno neppure di presentare Harry Styles. Anche lui era un ex ginnasta di solo 22 anni, ritirato dalla vita agonistica due anni prima in seguito a un infortuneo durante una gara. I due uomini lo guardavano in silenzio.   
《Harry accompagna Louis in palestra》Louis digrignò i denti. No la palestra no, Cristo.《Spero che tu abbia qualcosa da metterti per fare il tuo primo allenamento dopo un anno dall'ultimo.》  
Vickerman era appena entrato nella sua lista nera, decisamente.  
《Io non mi allenerò.》  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo era duro.  
《Come scusa?》  
Louis sbuffò mentre guardava il profilo di Harry sparire dentro la palestra. Era stato richiamato da uno dei suoi assistenti e si era congedato velocemente.   
《Ho detto che non ho intenzione di allenarmi.》  
Il padre gli lanciò uno sguardo da far accapponare la pelle.  
《E cosa ci fai qui allora?》  
Una risata saccente fece guadagnare a Louis l'ennesima occhiataccia.   
《Evito il carcere minorile o i marines. Anche se rispetto a tornare ad allenarmi preferirei andare a combattere in Iraq.》

Quando Louis entrò in palestra ebbe un piccolo deja vu. Che non era poi così piccolo. La prima cosa che sentì fu quel suono che aveva sempre associato alla ginnastica artistica. Le parallele che scricchiolano leggermente, il rumore che fanno i piedi quando toccano la pedana, le mani che si spostano sul cavallo, gli anelli che si spostano. Serrò gli occhi mentre troppi ricordi che non sarebbero mai dovuti riaffiorare lo investivano come una macchina da corsa lanciata alla massima velocità. Chiuse i pugni così stretti che sentiva le unghie conficcate nella carne. Il rumore di qualcuno che cade lo obbligò ad aprire gli occhi e affrontare la realtà. Un ragazzo stava facendo una gran volta sulle parallele mentre un altro si preparava probabilmente al salto finale per completare il suo esercizio alla sbarra alta. Sulla pedana due ragazzi ascoltavano musica con gli auricolari mentre allungavano i muscoli. Due lacrime scesero dagli occhi di Louis. Le asciugò velocemente prima che qualcuno le potesse vedere. Aveva un dannato bisogno di piangere, di lasciarsi andare alla debolezza. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto capire. Semplicemente perché nessuno in quello sport riusciva a guardare oltre il coefficiente di difficoltà e il punteggio finale. Ma forse era giusto così. Più cose capisci più possibilità hai di cadere. E l'anno prima Louis era crollato. Era crollato e si era ritirato in piedi. Ma non era pronto a cadere di nuovo. Perché non avrebbe avuto la forza per risollevarsi nuovamente. Vide quell'Harry correggere la posizione del bacino di un ragazzo. Dio, quello stava facendo un esercizio così fottutamente banale e scadente. Strinse le maniche della sua felpa quando sentì dei sussurri non tanto celati. Vari occhi erano puntati su di lui. Alcuni erano curiosi, altri indifferenti, ma quelli che lo ferirono di più furono quelli pieni di disprezzo. Già, non sarebbe stato facile ricominciare con così tanti pregiudizi su di lui. Anche Harry parve rendersi conto che Louis fosse entrato in palestra dopo essersi cambiato, perché lasciò il ragazzo che stava seguendo a completare il suo terribile esercizio per avvicinarsi a lui.  
《Ti sei cambiato.》  
Appena due ore prima Louis avrebbe dato carte false per potersi togliere i vestiti che indossava fin da quella mattina, ma ora non era poi così felice.   
《Che ne dici di iniziare con un po' di riscaldamento? Non tocchi pedana da un bel po'.》  
Tutti i ragazzi avevano interrotto quello che stavano facendo per guardare Louis Tomlinson, l'atleta che aveva fatto perdere la sua nazione. Il castano avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere. Tutti lì a guardarlo, anche quelli che stavano ascoltando la musica si erano tolti gli auricolari, aspettando che lui facesse un passo falso, che sbagliasse anche il salto più semplice. Ne avevano dette di tutti i colori quando aveva abbandonato la pedana dei mondiali. Alcuni dicevano che non era pronto per affrontare una finale (cazzate, appena il giorno prima aveva vinto l'oro alla sbarra alta e l'argento al corpo libero) altri che era così egoista da importarsi solo dei suoi risultati. Mai uno che si fosse avvicinato alla realtà.   
《Perché riscaldarsi? Magari se mi faccio male mi lasceranno andare via da qua. E poi non posso annoiare i miei nuovi spettatori con delle semplici verticali o delle banali spaccate.》  
Alcuni restarono a bocca aperta, probabilmente, convenne Louis, nessuno aveva mai osato parlare così all'allenatore. Lentamente, quasi stesse facendo uno spogliarello e volesse essere sicuro che tutti gli occhi fossero puntati su di lui, si tolse le scarpe. Non si dovette neanche abbassare per togliersi i calzini. Le vans si mettono rigorosamente senza fantasmini. Era arrabbiato. No, non era arrabbiato, era furioso. L'avevano obbligato a rimettere piede in palestra e a ricominciare ginnastica artistica senza preoccuparsi di come lui stesse andando a pezzi. Ogni attimo che trascorreva in quel posto sentiva un mattone del muro che aveva costruito per esternarsi dal mondo crollare. E ora era ritornato a far parte di quel mondo che l'aveva distrutto così tante volte. Fece un risvoltino in più ai suoi pantaloni della tuta per evitare di inciamparci e si tolse la felpa restando a petto nudo. Si avvicinò alla pedana e i ragazzi che prima si stavano scaldando su essa si sposarono andando ad appoggiarsi alla trave.   
《Cos'è che fate adesso prima di fare un esercizio?》chiese ironico, prima di unire i piedi e piegarsi afferrando le caviglie.  
《Non male per uno che non fa ginnastica da un anno.》commentò con un ghigno sul volto. Il petto aderiva perfettamente alle gambe. Alzò una gamba portandola in alto fino a formare un angolo di 180°. Poggiò le mani a terra, i palmi aperti a contatto con la stoffa della pedana. Poi, lentamente, sollevò anche l'altra gamba, arrivando a compiere una verticale perfetta. La schiena non era eccessivamente arcuata e le punte dei piedi erano tese. Non si muoveva, stava lì immobile.   
《Noioso vero?》spostò gradualmente il peso del corpo dalle braccia alle gambe, ritornando in piedi. Mentre eseguiva la rovesciata la schiena scrocchiò. Di nuovo a testa in su sorrise sornione a nessuno in particolare.   
《Com'è che sono i vostri esercizi banali?》  
Con ancora gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso si avvicinò alla vaschetta con la pece poggiata a terra. Ci mise dentro i piedi e si piegò per cospargerli per bene. Fece la stessa cosa anche con le mani mentre milioni di flash di lui che faceva le stesse operazioni gli passavano davanti agli occhi. Prese un respiro profondo e alzò entrambe le braccia come per salutare la giuria. Ora c'era solo lui, lui e la maledetta pedana. Sentiva il ciuffo solleticargli la fronte e cercò di portarlo il più indietro possibile. Non lo obbligava nessuno a farlo, certo. Poteva benissimo mettersi a ridere e chiedere "davvero pensavate che l'avrei fatto?" e sarebbe andato bene. Ma era una questione irrisolta tra lui e la ginnastica artistica. Non c'era nessuno a giudicarlo ora, nessuno che guardava il suo corpo come se fosse stato un oggetto. Beh, a parte uno o due ragazzi che fissavano in modo ossessivo il suo petto, ma loro non facevano testo. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi sulle sue emozioni. Come aveva sempre fatto. Ma in quel momento non aveva senso annullarle. Lui era lì, su quella pedana, perché era arrabbiato non perché doveva vincere. Era lì per cercare di non spezzarsi completamente. O forse quello era il modo per distruggersi a fondo. Non aveva importanza. Riaprì gli occhi e guardò fisso davanti a sé. Si spostò in un angolo della pedana e prese un respiro profondo. E iniziò a correre. Contò i passi come aveva sempre fatto, rovesciata e si parte. I suoi muscoli si mossero da soli. Era semplicemente un esercizio che aveva fatto un'infinità di volte. Non ricorda per che gara. O magari era per una di quelle esibizioni organizzate per mostrare a non si sa chi quanto sono bravi i ginnastica di quella società. O forse era già in nazionale. Probabile. C'era stato per così tanti anni. Anzi sì, era sicuramente uno degli esercizi degli anni del team USA. In aria il suo corpo si muoveva veloce, preciso. Poteva quasi sentire la voce del suo vecchio allenatore ricordargli di tendere le punte dei piedi. Tocca terra una volta e i suoi polpacci si tendono e sta nuovamente ruotando. Un piccolo saltello è l'unica sbavatura di quella diagonale di alta classe. Un piccolo insignificante errore che il vecchio Louis non avrebbe mai accettato. Si gira ed è pronto per la seconda diagonale. È consapevole di avere varie paia di occhi puntati addosso. Ma per la prima volta non gli interessa. Non davvero. Quel giorno non ci sono avversari da battere per afferrare l'ennesimo oro, non c'è nessun allenatore da stupire (o quanto meno quello non è il suo intento). C'è solo la sua rabbia da sfogare, il suo inferno personale da affrontare, le sue paure da superare, ma soprattutto una persona a pezzi da cercare di non distruggere ancora di più. La seconda diagonale è quasi perfetta, arriva solo troppo vicino alla fine della pedana per i suoi gusti. Manca la terza e poi il lavoro a terra. Anche quella finisce prima che lui se ne possa rendere davvero conto. Una rincorsa che sembra voler iniziare una nuova diagonale ma che non resta nulla più che una capriola. Con la spinta della rotazione alzarsi in una verticale non è difficile. Le gambe inizialmente allineate (e con le punte tirate) si divaricano. Il bacino scende leggermente. Poi, lentamente scende dalla verticale lasciando le mani a terra a reggere il peso del corpo e delle gambe ancora tese e divaricate. Alla fine si poggia a terra con tutto il corpo distendendosi per poi arcuare la schiena e tirarsi su in ponte. Tre rovesciate indietro ed è nuovamente sull'angolo della pedana. Quando manca solo l'ultima diagonale prende l'ennesimo respiro profondo e gli sembra quasi di sentire il suono che gli ricorda che ha solo altri dieci secondi per completare l'esercizio. Si mette in punta di piedi, difetto che ritorna sempre nell'ultima diagonale, e inizia a correre. Lo stacco è buono, magari al massimo un po' anticipato, ma va bene. Un doppio avanti, i piedi si bloccano leggeri per terra, le braccia alzate in segno di saluto ed è finita. 

Non aveva aspettato neanche un attimo. Era corso via, fuori dalla palestra. Aveva vaghi ricordi di dove fosse il bagno e si era fiondato lì. Neppure lui sapeva spiegare quel suo comportamento, semplicemente sentiva il bisogno di scappare. Da cosa poi? Forse era la consapevolezza che il suo corpo in quell'anno non era cambiato di una virgola. Sapeva svolgere quasi alla perfezione quasi tutti quei movimenti che aveva impiegato anni ad imparare. Ma ancora ora erano lì, impressi sotto pelle. Neanche tutte le cadute dallo skateboard, tutte le sigarette che aveva fumato, tutto l'alcool che aveva bevuto, erano riusciti a rovinarlo. A renderlo il corpo non così dannatamente perfetto del ginnasta modello che era. Ma invece, alla prima occasione, eccolo lì che tornava. Schifosamente impeccabile. Si poggiò con le mani al lavandino e si dovette perfino alzare in punta di piedi per vedersi allo specchio. Odiava essere così basso, così nano anche per un ginnasta. Altri avrebbero pagato oro per essere come lui. Essere bassi significa avere un baricentro più basso, e aver un baricentro basso porta al avere maggiore equilibrio. Che in quello sport è la base di tutto. Lui al contrario avrebbe davvero voluto essere più alto. Venti centimetri, non chiedeva tanto. Sentì delle lacrime scendergli dagli occhi e quando alzò lo sguardo l'immagine che gli restituì lo specchio non fu quello che sperava. Quell'esercizio l'aveva distrutto. Era come se ogni cosa gli volesse dire "questo sei tu. Non puoi scappare anche da te stesso"  No, non poteva. Sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi per poi essere sbattuta con forza. Dei passi risuonarono nella stanza silenziosa a eccezione di qualche singhiozzo sommesso proveniente dal castano. Non ci provò neanche ad asciugarsi le lacrime senza essere visto, le lasciò semplicemente scivolare veloci sulla sua pelle. Le strisce più lucide che si lasciavano dietro erano come ferite di guerra. Di una guerra persa per l'ennesima volta, però.   
《Ti sei fatto male?》  
Louis si girò, poggiandosi al lavandino con il corpo.   
《Perché avrei dovuto farmi male?》  
Il ragazzo, o forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo allenatore, davanti a lui lo guardò quasi scocciato.  
《Perché dopo un anno passato a non allenarti e a distruggerti hai fatto senza neppure riscaldarti un esercizio che alcuni di loro non riescono a fare con così poche imprecisioni neppure quando sono al massimo della forma. Saresti potuto cadere e avresti potuto sbattere la testa. Volevi finire in ospedale per caso? Perché c'eri vicino.》  
《Lo prendo come un complimento. E comunque Styles lo dovresti sapere che io non sono come loro. Sarebbe ben diversa la reputazione di questa palestra se almeno uno di quelli fosse arrivato quanto meno in una finale mondiale. Non dico vincerla, quello non è da tutti. L'anno scorso quell'esercizio l'avrei potuto fare senza imprecisioni a occhi chiusi. Non aveva un alto coefficiente. Appena 5.800, basso.》  
Harry guardò quel ragazzo mentre l'altro continuava a parlare e si chiese come facesse ad andare avanti. Si vedeva ad occhio nudo che c'era qualcosa che lo distruggeva dentro.   
《E tornerai a farlo a occhi chiusi. Come il 5.800 di coefficiente tornerà a essere un 7.100, ma lo farai riscaldandoti prima e facendo le cose in modo graduale. O vuoi fare anche un Cassina alla sbarra alta senza riscaldarti? Giusto per sapere se devo iniziare a chiamare un'autoambuanza.》  
Il Cassina era uno dei salti più difficili che si potessero fare alla sbarra alta. Prendeva il nome dal suo inventore, Igor Cassina, ginnasta italiano che alle Olimpiadi di Atene 2004 aveva vinto l'oro proprio in quella specialità. Louis lo aveva sempre invidiato, soprattutto per la sua altezza. Un metro e ottanta, uno dei ginnasti più alti di sempre.  
《Tranquillo Styles, non si pone il problema. Io non mi allenerò proprio, quindi niente Cassina. Immagino che dovrai insegnarlo a qualcuno se lo vuoi veder eseguito qui. Se no ci sono sempre i video su YouTube.》  
Harry lo guardò duramente. Ma quando incontrò quegli occhi azzurri ancora velati dal pianto e da cui continuavano a scendere lacrime capì che non era così che l'avrebbe avuta vinta. Quel ragazzo era in grado di dare risposte piccate e piangere allo stesso tempo. Non seppe cosa glie lo fece fare, ma si avvicinò a Louis e lo strinse forte, abbracciandolo come se non lo dovesse più lasciare. Era basso, basso davvero. Mentre faceva l'esercizio non lo sembrava così tanto. Ma a quanto pare il suo metro e cinquantasei non era solo una leggenda.   
《Staccati Styles, non ho bisogno della compassione di nessuno.》  
Due braccia forti lo spinsero via. No, quell'approccio aveva fallito.  
《A me sembrava che tu non stessi poi così bene.》  
Louis si spostò lateralmente, compiendo un mezzo giro intorno al ragazzo in modo da trovarsi vicino alla porta.   
《E dimmi, perché dovrei star male? Ti posso assicurare che la ginnastica artistica non mi era mancata per niente.》  
Harry aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte senza trovare nulla da dire. Il liscio dal canto suo aprì la porta pronto ad andarsene. E fu quello c'è fece mentre ribadiva nuovamente la sua scelta.  
《Io non mi allenerò.》

Gli era toccato ritornare nella palestra per prendere la sua felpa e le sue amate vans nere sfondate. Quando entrò gli sembrò di trovare i ragazzi nell'esatta posizione di quando era corso via. Sembravano congelati, come se fosse passato un mago con la bacchetta magica e li avesse immobilizzati. Si mise velocemente le scarpe e la felpa, non curandosi di sporcarli di pece prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita. Aveva bisogno di darsi una fottuta calmata. Doveva smetterla di tremare come una foglia e di piangere. Così non avrebbe risolto nulla. Fuori pioveva ancora, ma per la prima volta c'era qualcosa che gli faceva più paura di un temporale. Quindi non se ne curò e iniziò a correre sotto l'acqua diretto dove i piedi l'avrebbero portato. Non andò molto lontano in ogni caso. Si fermò dopo appena cinque minuti di corsa. Non si era accorto di quanto la VGA fosse in una posizione centrale in quella città. Si sedette a terra, la schiena poggiata contro un muro, sotto a quello che poteva benissimo essere il porticato di una banca o di un'università. Si sentiva perso, solo. Seduto lì a guardare le persone che passavano e a dirottare i pensieri lontani dai ricordi. Dalla tasca della felpa tirò fuori il telefono con degli auricolari attaccati e un pacchetto di sigarette. Ne tirò fuori una e come aveva fatto un'infinità di volte la accesse e prese la prima boccata di fumo. Ma per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non aspirò, buttando invece il fumo fuori. Non gli era mai piaciuto fumare, ma almeno una volta aveva un senso. Ora gli mancava anche quello. Fumava perché era diventata un'abitudine. Ma quella era un'abitudine del Louis che era crollato, morto, nel momento in cui aveva messo i piedi nella pece. Quel Louis fumava, beveva e cercava di cambiare il suo corpo in tutti i modi possibili. Ma quel nuovo, o era meglio dire vecchio, Louis cosa faceva? Scappava da se stesso e riportava alla luce vecchie routine. Ma non fumava, perché non ne aveva alcuna ragione ora che i suoi incubi erano diventati realtà. Stizzito buttò la sigaretta a terra e la pestò col piede prima di allontanarsi. Se devi attraversare l'inferno fallo a testa alta. E con le punte dei piedi tirate.


	3. Capitolo terzo

Era sera quando tornò al dormitorio. Okay, magari sera non era preciso. Erano le undici e mezza passate e beh dai suoi ricordi degli anni passati in nazionale a quell'ora si era già a letto. Non ci provò neppure a bussare, per il semplice fatto che quasi sicuramente stavano già tutti dormendo. E questo era un casino, perché la porta era chiusa (aveva controllato) e lui non aveva né le chiavi né un altro posto dove andare a dormire. Come se non bastasse, aveva anche fame. Si sedette sugli scalini dell'ingresso, maledicendo qualunque Dio avesse deciso che lui quel giorno dovesse avere una giornata così di merda. Era da non crederci che appena quella mattina si era svegliato nel letto di casa sua per andare al processo e ora non aveva un posto dove dormire. Quello era il tipico esempio di giornata infinita. E sembrava proprio destinata a non finire mai. Era quasi riuscito ad assopirsi, in fin dei conti un tempo era famoso per riuscire ad addormentarsi ovunque, quando uno stridore di freni lo obbligò ad aprire gli occhi. Nel parcheggio davanti al dormitorio, o meglio, esattamente davanti a lui c'era una decapottabile rossa. E okay, questo sì che era inaspettato. A bordo, seduto al posto del conducente con una mano sul volante e l'altro braccio a penzoloni del finestrino, c'era Harry. Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo allenatore solo che lui non si sarebbe allenato. E lo stava anche guardando, molto attentamente avrebbe potuto aggiungere. Sembrava gli stesse facendo i raggi x.   
《Sei bagnato.》  
E okay, scoperta del secolo. Era stato fuori per ore intere e aveva smesso di piovere appena un'ora prima. Era ovvio che fosse spolto. In ogni caso non disse nulla, limitandosi a guardare il riccio in attesa di qualcos'altro.   
《Sali.》  
Non si sale in macchina con gli sconosciuti. Gli aveano sempre insegnato quello. Ma Harry alla fine non era un vero e proprio sconosciuto. E gli avevano anche detto che non si deve obbligare qualcuno a fare cose che non vuole. Eppure eccolo lì, la prova vivente della coerenza dei suoi genitori. Ormai troppo stanco anche solo per controbattere salì su quella macchina davvero poco visibile. Si sedette nel posto di fianco a quello del conducente e allacciò la cintura. Che ovviamente dovette slacciare appena due minuti dopo quando Harry gli comunicò che aveva preso dei vestiti per lui e che erano sul sedile posteriore e Louis scoprì di non arrivarci.   
《Cosa devo farci?》  
Probabilmente era stupido da chiedere, ma quei vestiti erano semplicemente giganteschi.   
Il riccio lo guardò di sbieco mentre guidava sulla superstrada.   
《Cambiarti no?》ridacchiò sommessamente vedendo con la coda dell'occhio il liscio scrutare perplesso la felpa e il paio di pantaloni che gli aveva portato.   
《...Harry》 sussurrò incerto 《è la divisa della nazionale americana.》  
Di fianco a lui il ragazzo ghignò vittorioso ma non disse comunque nulla.  
《Non posso indossarla. Era la tua divisa.》  
Harry sorrise leggermente.   
《Ne ho altre cento. Lo sai anche tu che te ne davano così tante che te ne potevi mettere una diversa ogni giorno dell'anno.》  
Già, Louis lo sapeva. In nazionale c'era stato anche lui, forse anche per più tempo di Harry. Per uno (o forse erano due?) anni si erano allenati insieme. Anche se non si erano mai parlati molto. Louis era la giovane stalla nascente della sbarra alta e del corpo libero, mentre Harry del cavallo a maniglie e degli anelli. Per il liscio l'altro era solo uno dei tanti compagni di squadra. E poi l'infortuneo del riccio durante un allenamento cadendo dalla sbarra alta. Louis c'era. Era sera tardi ed erano rimasti in pochi in palestra. Appena altre due o tre persone oltre a loro. Harry aveva sbagliato una presa. Il più piccolo era proprio lì, di fianco all'attrezzo, aspettando che l'altro finisse il suo esercizio per provare anche lui la sua routine. Era stato un salto Thatcher a segnare la fine della sua carriera agonistica. Aveva staccato le mani troppo tardi. Louis se n'era accorto. Ma era troppo tardi per rimediare quell'errore. Anche Harry doveva essersene accorto. Probabilmente si era fatto prendere dalla paura, aveva lasciato che delle emozioni influenzassero il suo esercizio. Aveva sbagliato la presa. Era caduto, appoggiando tutto il peso del corpo sul braccio e sulla caviglia. E Louis era lì, ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi e a chiamare un'autoambulanza. Dopo una frattura composta è possibile ricominciare. Lo fanno tutti. Ma Harry non era più riuscito a rimettere piede in palestra. O quanto meno non come atleta. L'amore per la ginnastica era troppo grande e aveva deciso di diventare allenatore. Magari per evitare che qualcun'altro finisse come lui. Ma mai più sopra un attrezzo.   
《Non sono più in nazionale.》  
《Se resti ancora un po' con quei vestiti fradici ti verrà una broncopolmonite.》  
《Non vedo il problema.》  
Harry lo guardò di sbieco.   
《E io non vedo il problema nel mettersi una tuta.》  
Louis lo guardò contrario.   
《Qui?》  
Il riccio annuì e l'altro emise un verso indefinito.   
《Non sono uno spogliarellista e tu hai una fottuta decapottabile.》  
L'altro non disse nulla e fanculo a lui, Louis si tolse la felpa che aveva addosso per indossare quella della nazionale. Harry strinse le mani sul volante, cercando di prestare attenzione alla strada (per altro deserta) e non al ragazzo che di fianco a lui era rimasto in boxer.  
《Scortese a non portarmi la biancheria intima. È piovuto tanto oggi.》  
Qualunque Dio avesse deciso di fargli dimenticare nel suo appartamento i boxer e i calzini andava ringraziato. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Harry si concesse un'occhiata al ragazzo di fianco a lui. Si era messo la sua tuta e gli stava dannatamente gigante. In quel momento stava arrotolando le estremità dei pantaloni in modo da non calpestarli. Si era tirato su il cappuccio della felpa chiusa. Sembrava ancora più piccolo del solito. Guidò altri cinque minuti con il solo sottofondo di Hotel California degli Eagles che erano riprodotti proprio in quel momento alla radio accesa da Louis. 

Louis iniziava a chiedersi se il riccio lo stesse rapendo. Era sequestro di persona quello! Alla fine però Harry arrestò la sua maledetta decapottabile nel parcheggio di un qualunque fast food lungo la strada. Stacco le chiavi e aprì la portiera per scendere dalla vettura.   
《Spiegami cosa ci facciamo in questo posto.》  
Harry si appoggiò al cofano guardando l'altro confuso.  
《Non dirmi che tu non hai fame.》  
Louis sbuffò scendendo anche lui dall'auto.  
《Non ci credo manco morto che tu mangerai del grasso e poco sano cibo di un qualunque fast food lungo una superstrada.》  
Il più grande ghignò prima di avviarsi verso la porta della tavola calda.  
《Neanche tu se è per questo.》  
Il ragazzo boccheggio, senza trovare le parole adatte.  
《Stai scherzando vero?》  
Il riccio ridacchiò, con un gigantesco ghigno sul volto.  
《Fino a prova contraria io sono il tuo allenatore e ti posso assicurare che la tua dieta non comprenderà più cibo del genere.》  
Non si stupì quando sentì l'altro borbottare che lui non era il suo allenatore perché lui non si sarebbe allenato. Iniziava a diventare abbastanza scontato il ragazzo. Quando furono dentro il ristorante si andarono a sedere in un tavolo un poco appartato. Louis non potette fare a meno di pensare che fosse lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Ordinò Harry per entrambi, non lasciando al ragazzo la possibilità di ribattere. Dopo una giornata così lunga gli toccava mangiare solo una misera insalata con del salutare pollo. Non chiedeva tanto, gli bastava anche solo un milk-shake, ma non un'insalata. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio fino a quando non gli fu portato in loro ordine.   
《Perché siamo qui?》  
Harry si portò la forchetta alla bocca, masticando lentamente l'insalata e i pezzi di pollo, continuando a scrutare il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui come faceva ormai da dieci minuti buoni. Dal canto suo Louis stava giocando nervosamente con le sue mani. Aveva ansia per quello che il più grande gli poteva voler dire e aveva lo stomaco troppo chiuso anche solo per mangiare quella misera cena. O forse era meglio chiamarlo spuntino di mezzanotte dato l'orario.   
《Dimmelo tu. Cosa ci fai qui Louis Tomlinson?》  
Il ragazzo lo guardò confuso.   
《In che senso cosa ci faccio qui?》chiese.   
《Cosa ci fai qui alla VGA?》specificò Harry, prendendo un'altra forchetta di insalata.   
Louis strinse forti le mani tra loro, desiderando potersi nascondere per evitare di rispondere a quella domanda.  
《Evito il carcere minorile.》sussurrò sconfitto. Il riccio lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.   
《Come scusa?》  
Louis sbuffò prima di spiegarsi.  
《Ho avuto qualche problemino con la polizia una o due volte...》minimalizzò muovendo la mano 《nulla di che. Gentilmente mi hanno fatto scegliere tra il carcere minorile, i marines e la VGA. Ovviamente io avevo scelto l'accademia militare. Ma mio padre non era d'accordo. Sai....sono troppo debole per diventare un soldato》rise amaramente《quindi eccomi qui.》  
Harry appoggiò la forchetta sul piatto.  
《Che...che tipo di problemi con la giustizia?》  
Non seppe neppure lui perché si mise a ridere. Forse per il fatto che erano tutti così falsamente interessati a lui. Era così da sempre. Tutti sempre lì pronti a puntare il dito quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato e a fingere di non vedere quando vinceva. Deglutì continuando a stringere in modo convulsivo le maniche della felpa.  
《Tranquillo niente droga o prostituzione》storse il naso《giusto qualche invasione di proprietà privata e qualche rissa.》  
Harry annuì, concentrato.   
《E perché hai iniziato a fare cose così?》  
《Perché ogni tanto non si ha più voglia di essere perfetti. E sai, io lo ero stato per troppo tempo. Ho passato tutta la mia vita a obbedire a persone che dicevano continuamente "tendi le punte dei piedi. Spalle dritte. Gambe tese" e a essere etichettato dai miei genitori come il figlio modello da esporre a ogni fottuta cena. Ho passato anni a dare ragione a critiche insensate dei giudici nella disperata ricerca della perfezione. Sono stato perfetto per sedici anni della mia vita e se né accorto qualcuno? Quando invece per una volta sono tornato a essere un essere umano sono automaticamente diventato uno scandalo nazionale. E ormai non aveva più senso essere perfetti.》  
Il riccio ascoltò in silenzio lo sfogo del ragazzo, concentrato sulle sue parole.   
《Puoi sempre rendere la ginnastica meno perfetta se vuoi. Nessuno ti obbliga a ritornare il Louis di una volta.》  
Il liscio rise in faccia a quelle parole, scuotendo la testa.  
《Cos'è, adesso salterai fuori dicendo che certo nessuno mi può obbligare, ma sarebbe meglio se io tornassi a essere l'obbediente ragazzino che ero? Quello che ha buttato nel cesso uno dei talenti più grandi per la ginnastica artistica che si fosse mai visto sulla faccia della terra. Perché sai Harry, tu non puoi dirmi di tornare a essere quella persona, perché tu non sai cos'ho dovuto passare.》respirò profondamente 《Tu non sai fino a che punto io odi quel mondo. Fino a che punto me l'abbiano fatto odiare. Quindi se il tuo scopo di questa sera era convincermi a tornare ad allenarmi la risposta è negativa.》  
Dannato ragazzo testardo. Si portò alla bocca l'ultima forchettata prima di poggiare i gomiti sul tavolo, le mani incrociate.   
《Ma tu della vita non vuoi farci nulla? Cristo. La vita ti ha offerto di tutto e tu hai buttato ogni cosa nel cesso.》  
Louis sbuffò in disaccordo con le parole dell'altro.   
《La vita mi ha offerto solo cose che odio.》  
《Perché tu ti sei imputato sul fatto che le vuoi odiare. Hai mai dato veramente una possibilità alla ginnastica? È mai stato qualcosa che hai fatto perché era quello che avresti voluto fare nella tua vita? Quella cosa a cui pensi in ogni momento della giornata in cui non ti stai allenando. O mi sbaglio? È sempre stato qualcosa che facevi perché dovevi. E che ora odi perché in fin dei conti non l'hai mai amata. Giusto?》  
Louis tornò a guardarsi le mani, abbassando lo sguardo, quasi avesse paura che i suoi occhi potessero rispecchiare una verità scomoda.   
《Come posso aver investito così tanto tempo in qualcosa che non mi piaceva?》chiese.  
《Vedi. Non l'hai mai amata. Si capisce da come parli. Per te la ginnastica è stata un investimento. Non qualcosa che amavi fare.》  
Il liscio strinse le mani, torturandole.   
《Sai cosa amavo Harry? Amavo essere perfetto, sapere di avere degli occhi ammaliati fissi su di me. Amavo vincere, essere il migliore e compiacere gli altri. E sorpresa sorpresa, sfruttando troppo alcune di queste mie ossessioni sono riusciti a farmi odiare tutto quello per cui avevo continuato a fare ginnastica.》  
《Sai Louis, non si smette mai di amare qualcosa. Anzi, se possibile col passare del tempo se ne diventa ancora più dipendenti.》  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro. Era turbato dalle parole dell'altro.   
《Non dirmi che non ti è piaciuto constatare che sapevi fare ancora le cose come una volta.》  
Louis alzò lo sguardo.   
《L'ho detestato. Volevo cambiare e invece sono sempre lo stesso.》  
《Quindi hai ancora le stesse ossessioni.》ghignò Harry, vittorioso.  
《Non era perfetto l'esercizio di questo pomeriggio. Gli arrivi non erano perfetti, le rincorse lente e l'altezza dei salti mediocre.》  
Chi capiva quel ragazzo era bravo. Un attimo prima piangeva e diceva di odiare la ginnastica artistica, l'attimo dopo commentava le imprecisioni della sua routine.  
《Tu ricerchi ancora la perfezione. Tu vuoi ancora essere perfetto.》  
《L'hai detto tu. Le persone non cambiano mai. Anche se dovrò trovare qualcosa di nuovo in cui ricercare la perfezione. Perché io non tornerò ad allenarmi.》  
Harry lo guardò, sorpreso. Alcune volte gli veniva da chiedergli quale fosse la reale ragione per cui lui odiava quello sport. Ma sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe mai ottenuto la verità.   
《E cosa farai, Louis Tomlinson?》chiese con una punta di sarcasmo nel tono《Cosa farai quando l'unica cosa in cui riesci è la ginnastica artistica?》  
Il più piccolo si alzò di scatto, quasi rovesciando il suo piatto ancora mezzo pieno.  
《Non venirmi a dire questo Harry Styles. Perché non sei per niente originale. Non hai idea di quante persone mi abbiano fatto il tuo stesso discorso. Tu vivi per questo sport, sai fare solo questo. Solo questo e...》 mandò giù a fatica della saliva, mentre sentiva delle lacrime di rabbia pizzicargli gli occhi《lascia stare. Non era importante.》  
Harry non la pensava allo stesso modo. Quindi era davvero successo qualcosa.   
《Senti, mettiamola così. A te servono dei soldi per potertene andare di casa. Perché sono i tuoi genitori gran parte del problema, giusto? L'anno prossimo sarai maggiorenne e in ogni caso potresti già chiedere l'emancipazione. Non ti ci vuole tanto. Ti torni ad allenare e vinci delle gare e i soldi in palio. Un anno e sarà tutto finito. Avrai abbastanza fondi per andare a fare quello che vorrai. Magari non Yale, ma riusciresti sempre ad affittare un appartamento e a trovarti un lavoro. Tu torna ad allenarti e nell'esatto momento in cui compirai diciotto anni te ne potrai andare e nessuno ti dirà nulla.》  
Louis scosse la testa, uscendo dal locale seguito da Harry che gettò qualche banconota sul tavolo per pagare la cena. Il più piccolo stava per aprire la portiera della macchina, quando una mano lo bloccò.   
《Penso che una bella passeggiata ti possa aiutare a riflettere.》  
《Magari domani.》  
Il riccio scosse il capo.  
《Ah ha. No. Forse non hai capito Louis. Ci ho provato a farti ragionare sai, ma nulla. Immagino di dover passare alle maniere forti. O tu ti torni ad allenare o non hai più un posto dove stare. A te la scelta.》decretò andandosi a sedere al posto del guidatore.   
《Aspetta. Casa mia è dall'altra parte della costa. Non saprei dove andare.》  
Harry annuì, mettendo in moto la decapottabile.   
《Dritto per otto chilometri e poi a destra. In ogni caso ci sono i cartelli. Buona passeggiata Louis.》


	4. Capitolo quarto

Aveva camminato tutta la notte, più o meno. Si era fermato un paio di volte. Si era seduto sul ciglio della strada e aveva guardato le stelle. O quanto meno ci aveva provato. Ma gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime l'avevano obbligato a desistere. Il cielo era pulito dopo la pioggia che era caduta per tutta la giornata, ma ogni volta che puntava lo sguardo in alto vedeva solo luci sfocate, come se non fosse neanche degno di poter ammirare una notte stellata. Una macchina si era fermata, chiedendogli se volesse salire, che la notte era ancora giovane. E altre lacrime avevano lasciato i suoi occhi. Non ricordava di aver mai pianto così tanto in vita sua. Ma le parole di Harry avevano fatto male. Gli aveva detto esattamente quello che aveva paura di sentirsi dire. Era uguale. Era ancora uguale al Louis che aveva accettato senza lamentarsi il fatto che potessero fare di lui quello che volevano. E questo gli faceva più paura di quanto sarebbe stato normale. Perché lo sapeva, bastava un nulla e la storia si sarebbe potuta ripetere. Sapeva che era un errore essere davanti alla palestra quella mattina. Gli era stata data la possibilità di andarsene. Sarebbe potuto andare da qualche parte e trovare un lavoro squallido. Magari barista in un night club, magari non solo barista col corpo che si ritrovava. Ce l'avrebbe fatta a sopravvivere. Non mancavano poi così tanti mesi al suo compleanno. Presto sarebbe stato libero. Ma alla fine era lì, a guardare dall'altro lato della strada la sua scelta. C'era ancora tempo per andarsene. Ma forse Harry aveva ragione. Lui era sempre lo stesso identico ragazzino alla costante ricerca della perfezione e che permette agli altri di trattarlo come un oggetto. Una persona non può cambiare così tanto. Sospirò e attraversò la strada. Delle urla dal prato gli suggerirono che stessero facendo il riscaldamento fuori. E davvero, ci doveva essere qualcuno che gli voleva molto male lassù nel cielo.

Aveva avuto ragione. In una fila ordinata tutti i ragazzi stavano svolgendo gli esercizi assegnati dall'allenatore. Forse aveva sbagliato a prendere quella decisione. Non aveva proprio voglia di tornare a fare la corsa a ginocchia alte.   
《Avevo paura non arrivassi in tempo per l'allenamento di oggi.》disse una voce abbastanza roca.   
Louis sobbalzò, Harry di fianco a lui ghignava.   
《Eri sicuro che sarei tornato?》  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
《Ne ero certo.》  
Il più piccolo strinse i pugni, la felpa della nazionale li nascondeva allo sguardo dell'altro.   
《Più alte le ginocchia! Vai, vai, su, su. Questo è solo l'inizio!》urlò Harry ai ragazzi che stavano correndo nel prato.   
《Senti, io mi allenerò, ma a una condizione.》  
Il riccio distolse gli occhi dai suoi atleti per puntarli su Louis.  
《Sentiamola.》sbuffò, contrario.   
《Mi allenerò da solo nella palestra vecchia. Senza allenatore.》  
Harry lo guardò, lo sguardo indecifrabile.   
《E non farò molte gare.》  
Dentro quella tuta gigantesca, di fianco a un ragazzo più alto di lui di almeno quindici centimetri si sentiva insignificante. Un burattino nelle mani di un abile burattinaio.   
《Hai detto una condizione》ghignò 《non due. Tra una mese c'è l'IGClassic. Qualifica ai nazionali. Ti consiglio di preparare un bel po' di routine. Metti in conto il concorso completo e le finali di specialità. Sicuramente sbarra alta e corpo libero. A tua discrezione volteggio e parallele. È giunto il momento di tornare ad alti livelli, Tomlinson.》  
Il ragazzo boccheggiò, contrario.   
《Vuoi farmi fare anche gli anelli e il cavallo a maniglie visto che ci sei?》borbottò.   
《Non hai un fisico adatto a quelli. Non al livello delle finali di specialità quanto meno. Passi il concorso completo.》  
Avrebbe così tanto voluto ucciderlo. Se non fosse stato così basso gli sarebbe saltato al collo e lo avrebbe strozzato. Non poteva tormentargli la vita in quel modo.  
《Devi andarti ad allenare o mi sbaglio? La ginnastica artistica ti aspetta Louis Tomlinson.》

La ginnastica ti fotte continuamente. Quando pensi di essere bravo, di riuscire a fare qualcosa perfettamente, lei ti ride in faccia. È la tua migliore amante e il tuo peggior nemico. Non riesci mai a capire cosa devi fare per raggiungere la perfezione. Ogni volta che provi a dire basta, tra noi è finita infondo sai che non stai dicendo davvero. Perché se per anni hai continuato a correre verso un oggetto immobile, a saltare rischiando di romperti l'osso del collo su una pedana, a distruggerti le mani appeso alla sbarra alta o alle parallele, quello sport deve voler dire per forza qualcosa per te. Devi per forza amare l'adrenalina che scorre a mille nelle vene durante una rincorsa o nella preparazione per l'uscita. Deve piacerti per forza per qualche ragione masochista il dolore ai muscoli alla fine di un allenamento e i calli sulle mani che si rompono quando meno te lo aspetti. Ne devi essere ossessionato, o non avresti fatto tutto ciò per così tanto tempo. Louis non si era reso conto di quanto gli fossero mancate quelle sensazioni in quell'ultimo anno. Di quanto i suoi muscoli agoniassero tornare a fare quei momenti che erano nati per eseguire così bene da sfiorare la perfezione. Alcune volte un Layout sul tappeto elastico non è abbastanza. Non se sei abituato a eseguire un doppio indietro come chiusura di un esercizio. Era talmente giusto sistemare il trampolino sotto la sbarra alta per riuscire ad afferrare la sbarra alta con i Pink Floyd di sottofondo che Louis aveva quasi paura della velocità con cui era tornato ad abbracciare la sua vecchia vita. Ma era troppo tardi per pensare alle conseguenze. Un'infilata in verticale e una granvolta dietro e un anno passato a odiare la ginnastica artistica insieme  a tutte le sue convinzioni, andavano a farsi fottere. C'è chi nasce con l'orecchio assoluto, che con un QI superiore alla media e chi con una bellezza innaturale. Louis era nato per fare quello. Per respirare pece e nutrirsi di ginnastica. Un semplice kippe, uno slancio-appoggio con sviluppo in verticale, un Kovac teso e una granvolta russa e mancava solo l'uscita. Tre giri per caricare e staccò le mani. Fece un giro in aria, le gambe raccolte al petto. Era molo abbondante. Forse ce ne sarebbe stata un'altra rotazione. Ma deve ricominciare gradualmente no? Una sola andava bene. E poi lo bloccò perfettamente. I piedi toccarono terra insieme. Nessun passo o saltello. Certo non era un doppio ma come inizio non è male. Quanto meno era già una routine eseguita perfettamente. Anche se forse iniziare da un esercizio che eseguiva quattro (o forse erano cinque) anni fa era esagerato. Però le sue braccia approvavano molto quella decisione. Sentiva i muscoli in tensione, come non succedeva da tanto tempo. Un respiro profondo e si riprende. Un salto e le mani afferrarono la sbarra. Si ricomincia. 

La sera arrivò velocemente, e con lei anche il momento più odiato da Louis in ogni giornata. Veniva riempita una vasca di ghiaccio e a turno ogni atleta, munito di tanta forza di volontà e una buona dose di masochismo, ci scivolava dentro. Tre minuti, tre infiniti minuti era il tempo che ci dovevano passare immersi lì. Era sicuro che nulla potesse fare più male. I muscoli ancora caldi per l'allenamento appena concluso a contatto con il ghiaccio bruciavano così tanto che risultava impossibile non digrignare i denti. Aveva cercato di rimandare quel momento il più possibile. Aveva fatto più addominali del solito, aveva provato e riprovato a ripetizione una diagonale che gli dava dei problemi nel bloccare l'ultimo salto e aveva aggiunto anche una corsetta finale per sciogliere i muscoli delle gambe. Magari così avrebbe fatto meno male. Si trascinò (letteralmente) nei dormitori. Dopo pranzo, prima di tornare in palestra, era andato a mettere a posto le sue cose. Doveva anche dividere la stanza con un ragazzo che non aveva ancora capito chi fosse. Uscì dalla camera con solo un paio di boxer addosso e un asciugamano minimale attorno al collo. Sbattè quasi contro un ragazzo che stava uscendo dal bagno. Tremava ancora di freddo e Dio, Louis davvero non voleva entrarci in quella vasca. Ma doveva. Glie l'avevano sempre detto che era indispensabile quel maledetto bagno. Per i muscoli. Cristo, i muscoli potevano anche andare a farsi fottere se era quello il prezzo da pagare. Poggiò l'asciugamano sulla tavoletta abbassata del water. Non aveva più scuse. Lentamente si avvicinò alla vasca. Si mise dietro essa e lentamente, poggiando le mani ai bordi, ci entrò prima con una gamba poi con l'altra. Aveva sentito dire che i nuotatori in alcuni centri federali avevano una piccola vasca con l'acqua gelata e si gettavano lì dentro al posto del bagno nel ghiaccio. Perché non aveva scelto nuoto come sport? Quando finalmente fu completamente immerso in quel mare di ghiaccio iniziò a contare. Tre minuti. Maledettamente lunghi. 《Un Mississippi, due Mississippi》strinse la mani tra loro, il freddo era davvero eccessivo《tre Mississippi.》  
Una voce interruppe la sua conta.  
《Adesso si spiega perché il Mississipi è uno dei fiumi più lunghi al mondo. Quando devi usarlo per contare i minuti, il tempo non passa mai.》  
Louis aprì gli occhi, sentendosi leggermente esposto anche se era ricoperto da una coperta ghiacciata. Un ragazzo in boxer era appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Aveva un ciuffo moro che gli ricadeva sugli occhi.  
《Già. Devi ancora fare il bagno?》chiese.   
Il ragazzo annuì.  
《Sì. Ma fai pure con calma, non ti preoccupare per me.》ridacchiò vedendo il castano digrignare i denti per il freddo.   
Louis fulminò con lo sguardo l'altro.  
《Non scherziamo che non c'ho voglia di diventare un pinguino poi eh.》scherzò.   
《Sono Zayn comunque.》gli porse la mano.  
Il ragazzo disteso nella vasca la strinse.  
《Louis, piacere.》gli sorrise.  
《Lo so.》  
Il castano abbassò lo sguardo, smettendo immediatamente di sorridere. Mi morse il labbro e aiutandosi con le braccia si alzò, uscendo dalla vasca.  
《Già, giusto, lo sai.》disse piccato 《Lo sanno tutti.》  
Afferrò l'asciugamano da sopra al water e cercò di asciugarsi un poco.  
《Ehy aspetta, non volevo dire quello.》  
《E cosa volevi dire scusa? È ovvio che tu sappia chi sia. Sono stato uno scandalo nazionale. Lo conoscono tutti nel mondo della ginnastica. Anche se spesso è accompagnato da epiteti poco carini.》  
Zayn chiuse la porta poggiandosi a essa con la schiena.  
《È difficile vero?》  
Louis si appoggiò l'asciugamano sulle spalle guardandolo perplesso.  
《Cosa?》chiese infatti.  
《Ricominciare con tutto il mondo della ginnastica contro.》chiarì il moro.   
Il castano chinò la testa e annuì.   
《Ti capisco sai.》Louis alzò di scatto il capo《Non so cosa sia successo e non sono fatti miei. Ma ti ammiro per aver avuto il coraggio di ricominciare.》  
Un piccolo sorrisetto increspò le labbra del più grande.   
《Grazie.》sussurrò.   
《Dico davvero sai? E anche se forse non te l'ha detto ancora nessuno, l'esercizio di ieri è stato degno di un grande campione. Semplicemente epico.》concluse con un sorriso che gli illuminava tutto il volto.  
Anche Louis sorrise, gli occhi luminosi e piccole rughette sotto gli occhi erano la conferma che quello fosse un sorriso sincero.  
《Scusa per prima》disse quasi in imbarazzo《ero sicuro che mi stessi per rinfacciare le mie scelte.》   
Zayn mosse la mano in aria come a dire che non aveva importanza, che non si doveva preoccupare.  
《Tranquillo. Te l'ho già detto, ti capisco. Deve essere difficile fidarsi di qualcuno quando sei abituato ad essere giudicato.》  
Se possibile il sorriso di Louis diventò ancora più grande. Non sorrideva così  da davvero molto tempo. Forse non sorrideva in generale da tanto.  
《Mi stai simpatico Zayn. Penso che potremmo andare d'accordo.》sentenziò alla fine.  
Anche il moro sorrideva sincero.   
《Sono sicuro che diventeremo buoni amici Tommo.》  
Qualcuno che non lo chiamava Louis o Tomlinson, sarebbero diventati senza ombra di dubbio grandi amici.

Venne poi fuori che Zayn era il suo misterioso compagno di stanza. Forse per una volta la fortuna era dalla sua parte. Magari sarebbe perfino riuscito a sopravvivere alla VGA con quel moro davvero simpatico. Avevano parlato fino a tardi quella sera, finendo per assomigliare a due ragazzine della scuola media che fanno un pigiama party senza i genitori tra i piedi. Niente argomenti seri, giusto del sano gossip. Aveva scoperto che il suo compagno di stanza amava la pittura e fortunato lui aveva una gran bella mano (gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe fatto un ritratto uno di quei giorni). Era quasi triste scoprire come tutti i ginnasti avessero dei talenti nascosti. C'era chi era un'artista come Zayn, chi suonava uno strumento e semplicemente chi sapeva rassicurare le persone semplicemente parlando. Solo lui sapeva essere solo un ginnasta. Era bravo solo in quello. Beh non esattamente, ma l'altra cosa in cui eccelleva non poteva essere considerato un vero e proprio pregio. Era stato comunque bello parlare con Zayn, ridere insieme e scoprire di essere abbastanza simili. Quando era in nazionale non aveva un vero e proprio amico. Era troppo concentrato sulla ricerca della perfezione per permettersi distrazioni come poteva essere un amico. Ma ora le cose erano diverse. Era stato obbligato a ricominciare ginnastica artistica, mica a ritornare il Louis di una volta. Anche se probabilmente sarebbe stato impossibile non ricadere in vecchie abitudini. In ogni caso le ore di sonno che avrebbe dovuto recuperare e che invece non aveva fatto si facevano sentire. Quella mattina aprire gli occhi e scendere a fare colazione era stato più difficile del previsto. Per non parlare poi di allenarsi. La corsetta iniziale era stato un vero e proprio supplizio. I muscoli sembravano non aver intenzione di compiere il loro lavoro. Sembravano pietra per quanto erano duri. La mattina l'aveva dedicata a riprendere confidenza con il volteggio e il cavallo a maniglie. Solitamente quando era in nazionale non si allenava più di sei ore al giorno, ma c'era anche da dire che allora andava ancora a scuola. Il suo ultimo anno in nazionale coincideva però con l'anno in cui aveva preso il diploma equiparato. Quindi in sostanza non doveva neanche più andare a scuola. E quello corrispondeva a no distrazioni dalla ginnastica artistica. Sapeva benissimo che tutti i ragazzi che si allenavano lì andavano, a differenza sua, ancora a scuola, perché li aveva visti salire su un pulmino che li avrebbe portati tra i banchi di scuola. Li odiava davvero tanto, perché per colpa loro si era dovuto alzare alle cinque perché loro si allenavano prima di andare a scuola e la sveglia di Zayn aveva suonato a un orario a dir poco assurdo. Quindi in sostanza aveva superato le sue ore normali di allenamento giornaliero solo con la mattina. E la cosa non andava assolutamente bene, perché lui non aveva intenzione di allenarsi il doppio del dovuto. Eppure fu quello che fece. Quel pomeriggio, appena dopo un pranzo praticamente in solitario  (a un tavolo erano seduti Vickerman e altra gente che non conosceva mentre un altro era occupato da Harry, un ragazzo biondo e uno castano) senza rendersene nemmeno conto si ritrovò immerso nel suo mondo fatto di pece e fatica. Ma era inutile girarci intorno.  Quello era quello che era nato per fare. Lo dicevano sempre tutti. E poi un doppio allenamento non aveva mai ucciso nessuno.


	5. Capitolo quinto

Il problema si presentò quando il doppio allenamento divenne l'ordine del giorno. Allo stesso modo in cui Louis si rinchiudeva in palestra ogni giorno, mattina e pomeriggio, senza sembrare mai essere stanco, Harry aveva preso a spiare gli allenamenti del castano. Che poi spiare non era il termine corretto. Semplicemente lui controllava che uno dei suoi atleti (che avrebbe davvero potuto portare quella palestra alle stelle) non si spaccasse l'osso del collo. E che dire, quella non era poi una possibilità così  remota. Il castano sembrava non curarsi del fatto che avrebbe potuto farsi male. Spesso si riscaldava male e faceva le cose con troppa foga. Era innegabile però che Harry vedesse giorno dopo giorno Louis raggiungere livelli sempre più alti. Per non dire stellari se si prendeva in considerazione la sbarra alta. Ma in fin dei conti un oro mondiale non si smentisce mai, no? Aveva visto quel piccolo corpo volare letteralmente in aria e atterrare con la leggerezza di una farfalla, la grazia di un cigno e la decisione di una tigre. Le sue mani stringevano la sbarra come se questa fosse l'ultima cosa che lo potesse salvare. Si chiudevano precise, senza mai sbagliare una presa. E se anni prima era rimasto affascinato da quello stesso ragazzo mentre eseguiva routine alla sbarra alta, ora ne era stregato. Louis aveva quel potere più unico che raro di attirare senza volerlo su di sé tutti gli sguardi. Era magnetico. Harry avrebbe sfidato chiunque a staccare gli occhi da lui mentre eseguiva un esercizio. Neanche una modella di Victoria Screct's sarebbe potuta essere più affascinante. Beh, nel suo caso magari un modello di Calvin Klein. Un giorno si era nascosto dietro due tappetoni che in ogni caso Louis non usava mai per vedere cosa combinasse il castano e non aveva più smesso di farlo. Semplicemente aveva delle mattine intere da occupare, era la scusa che usava con se stesso. Ma la verità comprendeva ammirare quel corpo minuto piegarsi e volare. Trovava adorabile in modo in cui il ragazzo imprecava quando sbagliava qualcosa (il più delle volte gli arrivi. Capitava spesso che avesse troppa spinta). E forse in quanto allenatore avrebbe dovuto storcere il naso e correggerlo, ma davvero era impossibile non trovare dolce il modo in cui si arrabbiava con se stesso. Più di una volta avrebbe voluto uscire allo scoperto per complimentarsi per buone routine o per fargli presente che in quel modo si sarebbe rotto qualcosa (o quanto meno chiunque si sarebbe rotto qualcosa, ma Louis Tomlinson non è chiunque). Ma soprattutto avrebbe voluto andare ad abbracciarlo quando urlava cose che Harry non capiva a pieno e poi si lasciava cadere piangente in mezzo alla pedana del corpo libero. Appariva così umano, così lontano dal ragazzo pieno di muri che era di solito che faceva quasi paura tutta quella sua debolezza. E probabilmente faceva paura anche a Louis date le molte lacrime che scorrevano sulle sue guance. La prima vera volta in cui Harry entrò nella vecchia palestra mentre Louis si allenava senza nascondersi dietro ai materassoni, il ragazzo stava eseguendo una routine alle parallele. Il riccio aspettò che l'altro poggiasse entrambi i piedi a terra prima di parlare. È sempre pericoloso distrarre qualcuno mentre esegue un esercizio e lui lo sapeva perfettamente.   
《Tutto bene?》chiese, come se fosse andato lì solo per chiedergli quello.  
Louis si girò lentamente verso la porta e Harry si sarebbe voluto scavare una fossa dove autoseppellirsi. Era petto nudo, ed era sudato. Questo avrebbe corrotto la sanità mentale di chiunque.  
《Scadente vero il salto finale? Mi è venuto proprio male.》commentò il ragazzo ignorando la domanda di cortesia dell'altro.  
Harry annuì.  
《Avresti dovuto avere un'elevazione maggiore e staccare le mani un attimo dopo.》gli fece notare, quasi con disinteresse.  
In ogni caso Louis non disse nulla, limitandosi a spostare il ciuffo dalla fronte e a continuare a guardare il riccio.  
《Il motivo per cui ti trovi qui?》chiese alla fine, stufo del silenzio dell'altro.   
《Oh, sì certo, giusto. Vickerman ha deciso di fare una gara interna. Cioè non proprio una gara.》mentre parlava gesticolava come per cercare di farsi capire meglio《Va beh, in sostanza vuole vedere un vostro esercizio, per decidere la squadra per l'IGClassic.》concluse.  
Louis annuì, concentrato.   
《E io devo partecipare giusto?》  
Harry gli fece un cenno affermativo con la testa e il ragazzo abbassò il capo, quasi sconfitto.   
《Va bene.》sussurrò alla fine.

Era passato esattamente un mese e mezzo dal momento in cui Louis aveva messo piede alla VGA all'esibizione ordinata da Vickerman. Ogni atleta poteva scegliere un attrezzo e Louis continuava a non essere sicuro della sua scelta. Per lui la sbarra alta era la scelta facile. La scorciatoia più comoda. E se ne sarebbero accorti tutti. Tutti avebbero notato che non era più ai livelli di una volta. Zayn portava una routine alla parallele. Louis l'aveva vista. Pochi giorni prima il moro gli aveva chiesto un parere oggettivo e doveva ammettere che non era per nulla male. Quel ragazzo aveva un vero e proprio talento per le parallele. Beh, anche quello di allenarsi a petto nudo quando un amico di Harry andava ad aiutarlo (un gran figo quel Liam, o quanto meno secondo Zayn) non era da sottovalutare. In ogni caso non era per niente sicuro di voler fare quella routine alla sbarra alta che aveva provato in modo ossessivo negli ultimi dieci giorni. Era felice di affermare che fosse quasi perfetta. Qualche piccolissima sbavatura ma nient'altro. Ma semplicemente....semplicemente il suo cuore gli diceva altro. O era il suo orgoglio? Probabilmente in quel momento coincidevano. La palestra era gremita. Alla fine Vickerman aveva chiesto loro di esibirsi prima della premiazione di una per bambini e ragazzi. Era una competizione importante. Louis ricordava di averne  preso parte svariati anni prima. Ma in ogni caso ora erano lì, tutti in fila pronti a essere applauditi. Partì un ragazzo, un certo Theo, con una routine al cavallo a maniglie. Era discreto dovette convenire il castano. Ma il suo esercizio durò troppo. Come quello degli altri peraltro. Dannato Vickerman che aveva deciso che lui dovesse essere l'ultimo a fare il suo esercizio. Era come tornare ai vecchi tempi, con tutti che aspettano la promessa della ginnastica artistica Louis Tomlinson per poterlo giudicare. A parte beh, quella non era una gara con stampa e commentatori internazionali. Era un semplice...neanche Louis sapeva come definirlo. Esibizione, sì ecco, esibizione. Anche se la stampa c'era davvero. E anche i cronisti. E Louis era sicuro che quando avrebbe messo piede nelle nuova palestra (si era riscaldato nella vecchia, lontano da occhi indiscreti) sarebbe svenuto qualcuno. Avrebbero ripreso in mano vecchie storie e tutto quanto. Ma soprattutto l'avrebbero giudicato. Non era più quello di una volta, era cambiato, una delusione. Insomma le cose che dicono sempre quando un atleta che si era ritirato decide di tornare a fare competizioni. Ma lui non voleva essere una delusione. Lui non voleva deludere nessuno. Semplicemente perché era fatto così. Non poteva ricevere giudizi negativi. Entrò nella palestra nuova (gli spalti erano gremiti, tutti gli atleti delle varie società schierati e i suoi compagni di squadra che lo fissavano) accompagnato da urla. Di stupore o cos'altro non lo sapeva. Incrociò lo sguardo di Zayn e sorrise. Era stato bravo. Aveva guardato da fuori la sua routine ed era andato molto bene. Era strano avere qualcuno che ti dice con gli occhi di credere in te prima di iniziare un esercizio, invece che sentire le solite raccomandazioni sul fatto che deve vincere. Sentiva tutti i muscoli tirare, caldi per il riscaldamento appena concluso. Si avvicinò alla sbarra alta e la scrutò. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Harry avvicinarsi, probabilmente per aiutarlo ad aggrapparsi. Fu in quel preciso istante, davanti a troppa gente dopo troppo tempo che non faceva più cose del genere, che chiuse fuori tutti i sentimenti. Non esisteva più la tristezza, la rabbia o l'euforia, c'era solo la concentrazione. Ma non voleva essere il ragazzo di una volta. E quello che stava per fare si avvicinava troppo alle sue vecchie abitudini. Lui era cambiato. E doveva dimostrarlo a qualcuno. Così con tanti, troppi, occhi puntati su di lui si allontanò dalla sbarra alta. Quella era la scelta facile, l'ancora da gettare nel momento del bisogno. Ma quell'esercizio l'avrebbe rigettato nel panorama internazionale della ginnastica artistica. Era sicuro che presto quei video che di sicuro qualcuno stava facendo sarebbero stati su internet, alla portata di tutti. Era il momento di dimostrare al mondo chi è veramente Louis Tomlinson. E forse di dimostrarlo anche a se stesso. Si avvicinò con passi veloci alla pedana del corpo libero e si cosparse mani e piedi di pece. Chiuse gli occhi e quando li ricoprì davanti a sé vedeva solo una possibile routine. Esisteva solo quella. Quell'esercizio prima o poi in fin dei conti l'avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Non lo faceva da troppo tempo eppure era stampato sotto la sua pelle.  Era come se i suoi muscoli fremessero al solo pensiero di poterlo eseguire. E forse anche lui. Quello era un peso troppo grande. Un peso che si doveva togliere. Ma forse era anche una questione sospesa tra lui e la ginnastica artistica. Era sorprendente quante cose potessero significare poche diagonali. Semplicemente tutta la sua vita. Alzò le braccia e si andò a posizionare in un angolo della pedana. Un dejá vù della stessa situazione neanche due mesi prima gli fece mancare il respiro. Ispirò a fondo prima di serrare gli occhi in una preghiera silenziosa rivolta non si sa a chi. Magari a se stesso. Ce la poteva fare. Quando iniziò la rincorsa della prima diagonale non importava che il coefficiente di difficoltà di quella routine fosse 7.100 e che lui non lo provasse da più di un anno. C'era solamente lui, lui e la ginnastica artistica. Era una danza frenetica, fatta di salti che lo facevano assomigliare alla più elegante delle aquile che spicca il volo e lavoro a terra degno di una pantera che distende i muscoli prima di attaccare. Prima di aggredire le ultime due diagonali. Veloce, sempre più veloce. Il baco da seta è cresciuto ed è diventato la più bella delle farfalle. Magnifica e fragile allo stesso tempo. La mente è vuota mente corre veloce verso la diagonale finale. C'è semplicemente lui, che fa quello che è nato per fare e che abbatte tutte le sue vecchie paure. Forse è giunto il momento di superare vecchi momenti. O quanto meno provarci. I suoi piedi si staccato da terra per l'ultima volta. È un attimo e sfiorano nuovamente terra, leggeri e precisi. Nessun saltello o passo a sporcare quella routine. C'è solo il sorriso di Louis, le braccia alzare e una piccola ferita rimarginata. Ce l'ha fatta. 

Non aveva neppure fatto in tempo a rimettersi la sua felpa e a sorridere a Zayn che Harry lo aveva caricato sulla sua spalla, portandolo via, lontano da telecamere e applausi. Erano stati inutili i suoi tentativi di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea del riccio intorno alla sua vita. Non riusciva neppure a capire dove stessero andando. Maledetto bastardo. Poi d'un tratto due mani si chiusero sulla sua vita e tutto il suo corpo sprofondò nella gommapiuma. L'aveva buttato nella vasca sotto le parallele asimmetriche piena di cubi di gommapiuma. Avrebbe davvero voluto ucciderlo. Come si permetteva? Si spostò il ciuffo dalla fronte e guardò il ragazzo in piedi davanti a lui. Aveva le braccia incrociate e in peso del corpo scaricato su una sola gamba. Gli occhi mandavano saette, e okay, probabilmente era lui quello che doveva preoccuparsi della sua incolumità.   
《Che cazzo di esercizio era quello? Potevi fare cinque diagonali banali e sarebbero andate bene.》esordì alla fine Harry dopo momento carichi di tensione.  
《Quella era la routine dei Mondiali. Sai no? Quella che non avete mai visto. E non mentire dicendo che non ti è piaciuto.》rispose piccato il castano con una punta di orgoglio nel suo tono.  
《Avresti potuto farti male. Male davvero. Se sbagliavi uno solo di quei salti finivi dritto in ospedale e potevi dire addio a una carriera nella ginnastica.》  
Era incazzato, Louis si aspettava quasi di vedere da un momento all'altro nuvolette di fumo uscire dalle orecchie dell'altro.  
《Magari, almeno non mi avrebbero detto contro per un anno per una mia scelta per poi alla prima opportunità obbligarmi a ricominciare. Se mi faccio male ho una scusa valida per andarmene.》  
《Ma visto che ora sei qui, io non ti permetterò di autodistruggerti. Pensavo che avresti avuto il buon senso di ricominciare in modo graduale dopo un lungo stop. Ma visto che da solo non ne sei capace, immagino di doverti insegnare io come si fa.》  
Louis gettò la testa indietro, ridendo di gusto, come se avesse appena sentito la battuta più divertente del secolo. E forse per lui lo era.   
《Buffo che me le venga a dire tu queste cose, Harry Styles. Tu che dopo un infortunio non sei mai stato più in grado di salire su delle parallele o attachatti a degli anelli senza farti venire degli attacchi di panico.》  
Il riccio bocchegiò, senza parole. Non era possibile. Non era possibile che lui sapesse. Semplicemente non poteva. Quello era il suo segreto e un ragazzino di quattro anni in meno di lui e una lingua più velenosa del dovuto ne era a conoscenza.   
《E tu....e tu che ne sai degli attacchi di panico?》chiese balbettando, la gola era dannatamente secca.  
《Sai, non sei l'unico che guarda di nascosto gli altri alle allenarsi.》rispose Louis prima di uscire dalla palestra vecchia e lasciare lì Harry a guardare senza battere le ciglia la barra alta. Già, non era l'unico.


	6. Capitolo sesto

Per la prima volta dopo settimane, appena finita la colazione Louis si trascinò di malavoglia in palestra. Non era come gli altri giorni. Semplicemente non aveva davanti a se il suo allenamento ideale. Pink Floyd e pause per rilassarsi disteso in mezzo alla pedana probabilmente sarebbero state rimpiazzate da cose molto meno piacevoli. Ci superò quasi quando entrò nella palestra vecchia e non vide Harry da nessuna parte. Ma ovviamente quel bastardo doveva arrivare da dietro di lui con un sorriso stampato sul volto.   
《Pronto per allenarti?》chiese con un sorrisino sul volto il riccio.  
Si rendeva conto di star cercando la morte? Louis grugnì e poggiò (gettò svogliatamente) il suo borsone a terra.  
《Pensa quello che vuoi, ma non provare a togliermi la musica.》disse dirigendosi verso lo stereo e ci collegò l'mp3. I bet my life degli Imagine Dragons risuonò nella palestra e sembrava tanto una presa per il culo la canzone che la riproduzione casuale aveva scelto. Lui scommetteva che non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto a quegli allenamenti.   
《Vogliamo iniziare ora?》sbuffò Harry, entrando definitivamente nella lista nera del liscio.  
Di malavoglia Louis iniziò a correre per riscaldarsi, maledicendo in tutte le lingue del mondo (o meglio, usando tutti gli insulti che conosceva) il suo allenatore.   
《Non hai rispettato i patti.》esordì al quinto giro di pedana.  
Harry sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo seduto in mezzo al tavolato.   
《Lo faccio per te.》  
Louis si bloccò di colpo, ruotando in modo da trovarsi il ragazzo davanti.  
《Scusa? L'hai fatto per me?》chiese, tra lo stupito e l'arrabbiato 《Mi hai obbligato ad allenarmi per me? E ora mi alleni tu per farmi un piacere? A me?》  
Il riccio si portò una mano tra il capelli, arruffandoli maggiormente.  
《Inizia a fare le andature Louis, punte tese e spalle indietro.》  
E davvero, il più piccolo l'avrebbe voluto uccidere. In ogni caso fece quello che gli era stato detto senza lamentarsi. 

Un'ora e mezza dopo (un'ora e mezza, ma si rendeva conto?) Harry  annunciò che il riscaldamento era finito. Louis si lasciò cadere a terra maledicendo la sua lingua tagliente che gli aveva fatto guadagnare serie di esercizi in più.   
《Stanco?》chiese quasi preoccupato il riccio.  
Come risposta ricevette dei grugniti indistinti e un'occhiata da far accapponare la pelle.  
《Tu che dici Styles? Mi hai fatto fare punte sulla trave per quaranta minuti, ho i polpacci che vanno a fuoco.》rispose piccato.  
Harry scossa la testa ridacchiando. Lo sapeva per esperienza, fare punte sulla trave era un suicidio. Soprattutto per tanto tempo.   
《Alzati dai, vediamo cosa sai fare.》  
《So fare routine con cui potrei vincere un'altra medaglia ai mondiali. Quindi cosa vuoi farmi fare Styles?》chiese con un sopracciglio alzato.  
《Rovesciate senza mani e flick. Tu che dici, troppo facili?》  
Louis sbarrò gli occhi. Non poteva fargli fare davvero delle cose così semplici. Era inaccettabile.   
《Stai scherzando vero?》  
Harry ridacchiò e scosse la testa.   
《Stai sicuro che alla fine di questo allenamento sarai più distrutto del solito.》disse solamente avvicinandosi allo stereo per cambiare canzone.  
Il castano lo guardava seduto in mezzo alla pedana mentre l'altro scorreva con un dito le canzoni presenti nell'mp3 del ragazzo.  
《Questa me la ricordo. Tu no?》chiese con un ghigno sul volto mentre 4x4ever investita Louis come un treno lanciato alla massima velocità. Si sentì come se gli fosse appena stato staccato il cuore dal petto a morsi. Non poteva fargli quello, semplicemente non era giusto. Non era giusto che a lui dovessero venire sei flash di vecchi momenti che sperava aver chiuso in un cassetto per sempre. Quel riccio l'avrebbe rovinato. Non poteva mettere su la canzone dell'esercizio al corpo libero con cui aveva vinto una medaglia ai mondiali. Era doloroso. Non voleva ricordare quei giorni. Quelli che sarebbero dovuti essere i più belli e felici della sua vita e invece erano stati il girone dell'inferno più tremendo. Boccheggiò guardando Harry che lo guardava ora con uno sguardo confuso. Doveva essere stato immobile per un po' troppo tempo fissando lo stereo senza sbattere nemmeno le palpebre. Deglutì sercando di non rendere troppo evidente il suo nervosismo e si alzò. Ma le mani sudate chiuse a pugno, le gambe che tremavano e la bocca ancora leggermente spalancata lo tradirono. Harry si avvicinò, camminando lentamente, quasi avesse paura di spaventarlo. Quando arrivò davanti al ragazzo gli spostò con delicatezza una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva sugli occhi.   
《Ehy Lou,》sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi 《tutto bene? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.》chiese stringendo una mano del ragazzo tra le sue.   
Non ricevette risposta, solamente uno sguardo vuoto e triste. Non rifece la domanda, era consapevole che non avrebbe mai ottenuto una risposta. Quando però una lacrima scese sulla guancia del castano non si trattenne. Lo tirò verso di se e lo abbracciò stretto, come se non lo volesse mai lasciar andare. Diversamente dalla prima volta Louis non lo spinse via, si lasciò abbracciare e seppellì la testa nel petto dell'altro, cercando disperatamente di non crollare e dire tutto a quel riccio. Dirgli perché stava male, perché aveva smesso ginnastica artistica l'anno prima, perché non voleva ricominciare a fare le gare, cosa l'avesse ferito così tanto. Ma semplicemente non poteva. Non sarebbe stato giusto rendere Harry parte di quel casino. Anche per lui era solo qualcuno che prima o poi se ne sarebbe andato e non aveva senso illudersi che non sarebbe stato così. L'avrebbe usato e prima o poi si sarebbe stancato. Ma Louis era stanco di persone del genere. Eppure quell'abbraccio sembrava così bello, così giusto che quando si staccò se possibile stette ancora peggio.   
《Quindi?》chiese in un sussurro, gli occhi fissi a terra 《Questi esercizi sui flick?》  
E Harry non fece nulla, si limitò a spiegarglieli e a guardarlo mentre gli eseguiva e a chiedersi per l'ennesima volta cosa fosse quell'ombra gigantesca che distruggeva Louis.

L'allenamento era stato davvero pesantissimo, Harry purtroppo aveva ragione. Anche i migliori ginnasti del pianeta si stancano a eseguire diagonali e diagonali con solo rovesciate senza mani, salti raccolti e flick. Per il loro livello possono essere semplici, ma dipende sempre dal tuo obiettivo. Se ricerchi la perfezione anche il più semplice movimento può risultare sempre venuto male e quindi da ripetere all'infinito. Appena Harry aveva annunciato la fine dell'allenamento della mattina, Louis era sfrecciato fuori dalla palestra per gettarsi  (letteralmente) sotto il getto della doccia. Si passò le mani sul viso, come per cancellare le emozioni che aveva provato. Era stato debole, aveva avuto paura, si era fatto sommergere dai ricordi. Si odia per quello. Si odiava per essere così debole. Non si lavò neppure i capelli, semplicemente uscì dalla doccia dello spogliatoio e si legò un asciugamano in vita. Con un altro si frizionò i capelli e si avvicinò allo specchio. Quasi non riconobbe l'immagine che gli restituì lo specchio. Era così tanto diverso all'ultima volta che si era specchiato eppure così simile ad appena un anno e mezzo prima. I fianchi leggermente più larghi erano scomparsi, i muscoli saltavano ancora più all'occhio e le clavicole erano più sporgenti di quanto ricordasse. Sfiorò con le dita il contorno del viso, seguendo i suoi lineamenti, come per imparare a conoscere nuovamente il suo corpo. Vedere quel nuovo Louis allo specchio gli faceva mancare il fiato. Come se stesse per avere un attacco d'asma.  Era tornato a essere l'atleta promessa della ginnastica lo spaventava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Chiuse gli occhi e la sua mano si strinse sul suo braccio. Harry era poggiato alla porta dello spogliatoio e guardava quella scena già da un po'. Non sapeva cosa fare. Non sapeva se fosse il caso di rendere pubblica la sua presenza o fosse meglio andarsene. Stretto nella sua mano un piccolo mp3 nero sembrava pulsare. Era quello che Louis nella fretta aveva dimenticato in palestra e che Harry era andato a rendergli. Ma ora non era poi così sicuro che ridargli quel piccolo oggetto fosse la mossa giusta da fare. Semplicemente perché non aveva mai visto nessuno reagire così a un allenamento e in generale alla ginnastica. Non aveva mai visto delle lacrime silenziose scendere sul volto di un atleta quando le routine gli venivano. Ma Louis era diverso. E ormai questo Harry l'aveva capito. Del ragazzino che conosceva ai tempi della nazionale non era rimasto nulla. Nulla se non la costante ricerca della perfezione e le sue altre fisse. Ma null'altro. Talvolta gli sembrava di vedere l'ombra del ragazzo che per primo si era piegato su di lui quando era caduto dalla sbarra alta. Quello che gli aveva urlato che doveva rialzarsi, che non poteva arrendersi. Eppure in quel momento era proprio quel ragazzo a essersi arreso alla vita. Lo guardò un'ultima volta, le lacrime scorrevano ancora sul suo volto e la mano era ancora stretta attorno al braccio, prima di allontanarsi cercando di non fare rumore. L'mp3 stretto nella sua mano sembrava una promessa.

Era sera, c'era già buio e Louis aveva appena finito di fare il bagno nel ghiaccio. Si era messo una tuta ed era uscito dalla stanza lasciando Zayn al telefono con la madre e le sorelle. Si strinse nella felpa quando passò davanti a una finestra aperta. Okay, magari quella non era solo una semplice tuta. Era quella della nazionale. La sua, non quella di Harry.  Non sapeva neppure perché avesse indossato quella. Ne aveva molte altre firmate Nike o Adidas, ma gli era sembrato giusto mettere quella. Alzò anche il cappuccio, consapevole di sembrare ancora più basso in quel momento. Ma davvero, quel corridoio era gelido e lui soffriva il freddo. Anche il caldo a dire la verità, ma in quel momento c'era davvero molto freddo. Scese nella sala da pranzo sperando che un certo riccio fosse lì. Non l'aveva visto a cena  (a dire la verità a cena non aveva visto neppure Andrew quindi giungere alle conclusione non era poi così difficile) e sperava stesse mangiando in quel momento. Non si sbagliava. Quando entrò c'era solo una persona seduta ai tavoli. Era china sul piatto e aveva degli auricolari infilati nelle orecchie. Perfetto, non poteva neanche annunciarsi. Si strinse ancora di più nella felpa e si avvicinò al tavolo al quale era seduto il ragazzo.  
《Ehy.》disse piano prima di sedersi davanti a lui.   
Non era sicuro che l'avesse sentito vista la musica che molto probabilmente stava ascoltando.  
《Harry.》questa volta lo disse a voce più alta e gli toccò il braccio.   
Il riccio sembrò riscuotersi dallo stato di coma nel quale era caduto. Sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto e si tolse un auricolare iniziandoci a giocare con la mano.  
《Louis, ehy.》disse lentamente, quasi non fosse sicuro di avere davvero davanti il castano《Come mai sei qui? Hai già cenato no?》  
Il ragazzo annuì e iniziò a guardarsi le mani in una maniera quasi ossessiva. Doveva essere una cosa che faceva quando era nervoso convenne Harry.  
《Cosa stai ascoltando?》chiese, ignorando volutamente la prima domanda ragazzo.  
Il riccio lasciò cadere la forchetta che sbatte contro il piatto producendo un suono poco piacevole.   
《Quindi?》chiese nuovamente Louis davanti al silenzio dell'altro 《Che stai  ascoltando? Guarda che se ti piacciono le Spice Girl va bene sai?》  
Doveva essere una battuta, ma Harry non rise rimanendo in silenzio. Il castano lo guardò perplesso prima di avvicinare di più la sedia al tavolo e prendere senza nemmeno chiedere l'auricolare dalle mani dell'altro e metterselo. Rimase immobile per un lasso di tempo indefinito prima di alzare lo sguardo e incontrare gli occhi di Harry che lo guardavano da un po'.  
《È il mio mp3.》convenne alla fine.  
《Già.》  
《Perché? Perché stai ascoltando la musica che ho sul mio mp3?》chiese dopo altri attimi dove si guardarono semplicemente.  
《Perché cerco di capire qualcosa di te, Louis Tomlinson.》disse lentamente, scandendo bene le parole. Il castano si immobilizzò, gli occhi ancora puntati in quelli dell'altro.  
《Perchè vuoi capire qualcosa di me Harry Styles?》chiese infine parlando molto lentamente.   
《Perché....》avrebbe potuto dire qualunque cosa, che era per l'annemanto, per il suo dovere da allenatore, ma aveva come l'idea che a quel ragazzo venissero rifilate continuamente delle bugie, e lui non voleva essere l'ennesima persona a mentirgli 《perchè non ho mai visto nessuno piangere per la ginnastica, non ho mai visto qualcuno reagire così alla cosa che dovrebbe amare sopra le altre.》sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo, quasi avesse paura della razione del ragazzo.  
Louis boccheggiò, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.   
《Tu...》le sue mani iniziarono a tremare 《tu mi hai visto piangere altre volte oltre oggi e il primo giorno vero?》  
Harry annuì, la forchetta abbandonata sul piatto rifletteva la luce dei neon sul soffitto.   
《Non dovevi》si passò le mani nei capelli e ne lasciò una lì, a torturare una ciocca castana《non avresti dovisto vedermi così. Nessuno dovrebbe.》  
《Perché piangevi Lou?》chiese il riccio ignorando ciò che l'altro aveva appena detto.  
Il castano scosse la testa, come a dire che non doveva interessargli.  
《Non posso dirtelo.》disse alla fine, la mano si spostò dai capelli alla manica della felpa, stringendola in modo compulsivo.  
《Perché no?》  
《Perché è l'unica cosa che mi fa andare avanti. E non posso dirti cos'è.》  
Harry rise senza gioia, era una risata falsa, quasi di scherno.  
《Il dolore ti tiene in piedi Louis?》chiese in disaccordo.  
《No Harry, i ricordi mi fanno andare avanti. Perché se non ricordo ripeto gli errori dell'ultima volta. E non posso farlo.》disse infine, usando tutta la forza di volontà di cui disponeva per dire quella semplice frase.  
Il riccio deglutì, pentendosi immediatamente del tono di voce che aveva usato prima. Quel ragazzo aveva più ferite aperte di quanto pensasse.  
《Magari se racconti a qualcuno la tua storia, la tua vera storia, avrai qualcuno dalla tua parte.》propose, quasi speranzoso.  
《No Harry, tu non capisci.》  
Il ragazzo più grande si alzò in piedi di scatto, letteralmente sovrastando l'altro.  
《Come posso capire se tu ti chiudi a riccio, Louis? Come posso farlo? Dimmelo tu, perché con te ogni approccio fallisce!》urlò, senza curarsi del fatto che qualcuno lo potesse sentire.  
Louis si strinse ancora di più nella felpa, come per proteggersi dalle urla del riccio. Gli sembrava di essere nel suo letto, da piccolo, durante un temporale. A rannicchiarsi per sfuggire dai suoi mostri. E in quel momento Harry gli stava chiedendo di mostrargli quell'ombra gigantesca e minacciosa quale era il suo passato.  
《Non puoi Harry, non poi cercare di capirmi.》sussurrò.  
《Non è che non posso, è che tu non vuoi. Tu non vuoi essere capito.》  
《Io non voglio essere compatito》disse senza sollevare gli occhi dalle sue mani《e se tu sapessi la mia storia lo faresti di sicuro.》  
Harry scosse la testa e lanciò sul tavolo l'mp3.  
《Già, non vuoi essere compatito. Ma se permetti vorrei sapere perché sull'mp3 hai insieme a canzoni uscite pochi mesi fa tutta la musica sei tipo esercizi e non l'hai cancellata, se permetti.》  
Louis guardò il piccolo oggetto davanti a lui e prese un respiro profondo prima di prenderlo tra le mani e iniziare a giocarci.  
《Ti interessa davvero? Ti interessa davvero di me? O sei come tutti gli altri che poi se ne vanno?》chiese con un sorriso triste sul volto 《Non devi provarci a capirmi Harry, a interessarti di me. Tanto poi te ne andrai.》  
《Io non sono come gli altri cazzo! Perché se non me ne fregasse nulla di te ora non sarei qui!》  
Il castano scosse la testa.  
《Non puoi capire Harry, non puoi capire cosa hanno fatto gli altri. E prima o poi anche tu diventerai come loro, non provare a dire di no perché mentiresti.》  
《Non è vero, Louis. Io sono diverso. Sono diverso perché ti ho conosciuto quando anche io ero un ginnasta, e alcune cose un allenatore e basta non le può capire. Ma io non sono un allenatore a basta.》disse sicuro.  
Anche Louis si alzò in piedi di scatto, rovesciando la sedia e inciampando in essa.  
《Non sai di cosa stai parlando, cazzo. Non sai cosa dici.》Harry lo raggiunse e poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle 《Vattene cazzo, va via. Rimani nell'illusione di poter essere diverso, fa quello che ti pare, ma non dirmi che puoi capire, perchè credimi, non puoi.》  
Spinse via Harry e si allontanò a grandi falcate (per quanto la sua altezza permettesse, ovviamente) verso la porta.  
《Mi dispiace, cazzo. Non volevi ferirti.》  
Louis si bloccò, l'mp3 ancora stretto nella sua mano.  
《Neanche gli altri volevano ferirmi, ma vedi, a un certo punto smette di interessarvi anche quello. Se io stia male o no.》disse prima di uscire dalla sala da pranzo《E no, Harry, non ti dispiace.》


	7. Capitolo settimo

Aveva passato la notte in bianco, e lui odiava passare la notte in bianco quando non c'era un un motivo valido. E un ragazzo con troppi problemi per la sua età non era una ragione abbastanza grande. O quanto meno non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Eppure tutti i suoi gesti inspiegabili lo avevano perseguitato per ore e ore, rincorrendosi nella sua testa alla ricerca di una risposta. Una volta è un caso, due volte è una coincidenza, tre volte è uno schema. E aveva visto troppe volte Louis piangere per attribuire tutto al fato. E poi le sue parole, il suo sguardo ferito, il suo chiudersi costantemente a riccio, l'avere quasi paura. Era semplicemente troppo, troppo da essere ignorato. Avrebbe potuto farlo, è vero, gli l'avevano detto anche Niall e Liam che aveva chiamato al telefono rispettivamente alle 2.30 e alle 3.10 del mattino perché credeva di star per impazzire e aveva bisogno di dormire con qualcuno. Ma semplicemente non poteva. La verità era che quel ragazzo dai capelli color caramello gli interessava. Era come se si sentisse moralmente legato a lui. Non sapeva perché. Non c'entrava nulla il fatto che fosse stato il primo a soccorrerlo quando era caduto. O forse sì. Solo che adesso quello che andava soccorso era l'altro. Con due occhiaie nere e due borse gigantesche sotto gli occhi, entrò in palestra camminando lentamente. A ogni passo che faceva sentiva la testa rimbombare, delle fitte dolorose lo costringevano a chiudere gli occhi e maledirsi per la notte passata in piedi. Con un sorrisetto (che gli costò un'altra dolorosa fitta) ricordò i tempi della nazionale quando si divertivano a fare after e poi la mattina dopo gli allenamenti erano un vero e proprio supplizio. Ora poteva dire che anche allenare con un mal di testa come il suo non era esattamente uno scherzo. Erano le 4.30 e Liam gli aveva chiuso il telefono in faccia esattamente trentasette minuti prima. La prima cosa che sentì quando entrò in palestra fu il leggero scricchiolio che fa la sbarra alta quando qualcuno sta facendo un esercizio. Aveva quasi paura a vedere chi fosse che a quell'ora si stava già allenando. Ma purtroppo il suo sesto non mentiva. L'ambiente era riempito da respiri leggeri, dal rumore dell'attrezzo e dai pensieri di Harry. Si avvicinò lentamente al corpo che volava (letteralmente) in aria e si sedette lì vicino, osservando una granvolta russa senza riuscirci a trovare nemmeno un'imperfezione. Come neppure nel Kovac teso che il ragazzo eseguì dopo. Solo quando stoppò il salto d'uscita in modo impeccabile, Harry si rese conto che l'altro aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per tutta la durata della routine.   
《Harry...》sussurrò il castano quando vide il ragazzo accovacciato di fianco all'attrezzo.   
Il riccio cercò di sorridere davanti allo sguardo spaurito dell'altro. Sembrava un bambino scoperto con le dita dentro il barattolo della marmellata. Un piccolo cerbiatto che attende di essere guidato nel mondo adulto. Ma le apparenze ingannano, e lui lo sapeva bene. Louis era tutt'altro che un cerbiatto impaurito. Era una tigre pronta a balzare, un aquila che vola alta nel cielo, superiore a tutti.  
《Perché mi guardavi?》chiese il ragazzo andandosi a sedere di fronte all'altro.   
Forse era vero che la notte rende tutti migliori e ogni cosa più bella.  
《Non pensavo ci fosse qualcuno in palestra a quest'ora.》confessò cercando di ignorare il fatto che il ragazzo seduto davanti a lui non indossasse una maglietta.  
《E perché tu sei venuto in palestra a quest'ora?》domandò mentre si puliva le mani dalla pece sfregandole tra loro. Non che funzionasse, si intende.  
《Ehm...》Harry deglutì cercando le parole giuste 《non riuscivo a dormire ed ero molto nervoso.》  
《E tu quando sei nervoso vieni in palestra?》  
《Perché tu no?》  
Louis dovette abbassare il capo e annuire.  
《Sempre.》  
Harry sorrise, vittorioso.   
《E perché sei nervoso?》chiese il castano dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto cantare vittoria così presto.  
《Troppi pensieri.》disse semplicemente il riccio, sperando che l'altro che chiedesse maggiori spiegazioni.  
Stranamente per una volta però Dio doveva averlo ascoltato, perché Louis annuì semplicemente, assorto in chissà quali pensieri.  
《Nel periodo in cui non ho fatto ginnastica quando ero nervoso o semplicemente volevo stare da solo a pensare scappavo di casa con solo lo skateboard con me. Andavo sul tetto di una casa abbandonata e mi distendevo a guardare il cielo.》disse semplicemente, stendendosi a terra con le gambe piegate.  
Questo sì che era inaspettato. Harry annuì semplicemente anche se non era sicuro che l'altro lo potesse vedere.  
《Spesso piangevo. Piangevo perchè non mi sentivo abbastanza e per mille altre ragioni.》confessò, chiudendo gli occhi.《Mi hai fatto sentire di nuovo come se non fossi abbastanza Harry. Come se non fossi adatto neppure a fare l'unica cosa che so fare.》sussurrò e al riccio si spezzò il cuore sentendo quelle parole.  
《Magari lo facevi davvero per me. Anche le diagonali di ieri magari me le hai fatte fare davvero per aiutarmi. Ma guardami, io sono quello che ha abbandonato una finale mondiale quando avrebbe potuto vincere la sua terza medaglia del mondiale, probabilmente la seconda d'oro. Sei davvero sicuro che io abbia bisogno di fare quegli esercizi? Mi hai fatto sentire una nullità, un'oggetto che fa esattamente quello che gli viene detto. Non è una descrizione molto bella vero?》  
Harry abbassò capo, come se avesse un peso gigantesco a gravargli sulle spalle.   
《Mi dispiace, davvero.》sussurrò guardandosi le mani.  
Aveva bisogno di assimilare tutto quello che Louis gli aveva appena confessato.  
《Quindi perché nervoso?》chiese il castano ignorando le parole dell'altro.  
Anche il riccio si distese di fianco al ragazzo e mise le mani sotto alla testa.  
《Te l'ho detto, avevo troppi pensieri per la testa.》disse senza convinzione.  
《E a chi pensavi?》  
Harry sospirò e girò la testa verso il castano.  
《Chi ti dice che io pensassi a qualcuno?》  
Louis ridacchiò aprendo gli occhi e voltando anche lui la testa.  
《Stavi pensando a qualcuno, grazie per avermelo confermato. Quindi a chi eramo rivolti i tuoi pensieri?》  
Il riccio si morse il labbro a sangue prima di prendere un respiro profondo.  
《A te.》disse senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Aveva paura della reazione che avrebbe potuto avere l'altro, ma Louis rimase impassibile.  
《Perché?》  
Quella domanda sapeva tanto di dejà vú e anche il castano se ne accorse dato che si morse il labbro a disagio. Harry si impose di distogliere lo sguardo.  
《Prima ti volevo chiedere una cosa.》disse nuovamente Louis, facendo cadere nel dimenticatoio la sua domanda precedente.  
《Dimmi.》  
Il ragazzo distese le gambe e si girò su un lato in modo da poter guardare il viso rilassato del ragazzo.  
《Mi puoi》prese un respiro profondo mentre Harry lo guardava confuso 《mi puoi aiutare a migliorare nel cavallo a maniglie e negli anelli. Sono i tuoi attrezzi e sei molto bravo. Per me invece sono quelli in cui vado peggio...》  
Il riccio sbarrò gli occhi, stupito per la richiesta. Si aspettava qualcosa più "posso non fare tante gare" ma era decisamente meglio così. Annuì energicamente in una risposta muta.  
《Mi farebbe molto piacere aiutarti.》  
Fu bellissimo veder comparire un sorriso gigantesco sul volto di Louis con poche semplici parole. Era come aver appena vinto la Olimpiadi. Vederlo sorridere veramente dopo così tanto tempo era bellissimo. Si ricordava ancora il vecchio Louis Tomlinson che rideva sempre e aveva una battuta pronta per tutti e si chiese cosa l'avesse fatto cambiare così profondamente. Mandò giù la saliva che gli si era bloccata in bocca e si alzò tendendo una mano all'altro per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso.  
《Dai, fammi vedere cosa sai fare.》  
E per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo Louis fece una routine perché voleva farla, non perché era stato obbligato da qualcuno o per orgoglio, rabbia o tristezza. Si diresse verso il cavallo a maniglie e sotto gli occhi attenti di Harry eseguì il primo esercizio che gli era venuto in mente. Sapeva che il ragazzo l'avrebbe riconosciuto perchè, beh, si sarebeh sorpreso se non l'avesse fatto. Quando bloccò l'uscita guardò il riccio che ricambiò lo sguardo, la bocca leggermente aperta.   
《L'hai...l'hai eseguito bene.》disse inciampando leggermente nelle parole.  
Louis sorrise e si poggiò con il corpo all'attrezzo.  
《Tu lo eseguivi meglio. In fondo era uno dei tuoi esercizi.》  
Harry annuì assorto, prima di sedersi a terra e stendere le gambe in avanti.  
《Una volta. Ora non più.》disse quasi con tristezza.  
《Riprovaci. Se non ci provi non lo saprai mai.》disse sedendosi sul cavallo aiutandosi con le mani.  
《Stai cercando di farmi ricominciare Tomlinson?》chiese con un sopracciglio alzato.  
《Forse.》  
Harry scosse la testa, come a dire che non avrebbe mai funzionato, ma in totale contraddizione con i suoi gesti, si piegò afferrando le punte dei piedi tirate con le mani.   
《Riscaldati bene, che ti fai male a fare un esercizio senza il corretto riscaldamento.》disse Louis prima di scendere con un piccolo salto dal cavallo e andarsi a sedere di fronte a Harry e fare i suoi stessi movimenti. Nessuno dei due parlò, lasciando spazio ai pensieri. 

Avevano fatto un riscaldamento davvero lunghissimo, quasi infinito. Ma andava bene così. Non c'era bisogno di correre, era così presto. E poi Louis sapeva che quello per Harry sarebbe stato un passo gigantesco. Avrebbe significato affrontare tutte le sue paure che lo avevano accompagnato negli ultimi due anni. E nessuno è mai pronto abbastanza per questo. Fecero gli ultimi esercizi a terra prima di allontanarsi dalla pedana del corpo libero. Harry si diresse a grandi falcate verso l'attrezzo e quando era appena a due passi da esso si girò verso Louis.  
《Non sono sicuro di potercela fare.》sussurrò abbastanza forte da essere sentito dall'altro.  
Il castano si avvicinò a lui lentamente, come si fa con un animale selvatico quando si ha paura di speventarlo facendo movimenti troppo bruschi.  
《Harry》portò una mano alla mandibola del ragazzo e con gentilezza gli fece alzare la testa 《guardami.》  
Le dita piene di calli e rovinate di lui gli graffiavano la pelle, ma andava bene, era quasi piacevole. Sembravano volergli ricordare che la realtà era quella e non i suoi pensieri e le sue paure.  
《Harry,》ripetè, il tono di voce era più basso del solito, come se stesse per confidare un segreto《sei riuscito a far ricominciare me. Sei riuscito a farmi capire che forse posso dare alla ginnastica una seconda chance. Che posso ancora fare qualcosa della mia vita. Ora tocca a me. Tu più di tutti ti meriti una seconda possibilità.》  
Il riccio annuì, il suo sguardo era perso in quelli dell'altro. Sembrava stregato. Portò una mano su quella di Louis, stringendola nella sua. La accarezzò sentendo tutti i tagli causati dai calli che si rompono. La portò alle labbra e la baciò. Vide il ragazzo abbassare la testa ma riuscì a scorgere comunque le gote del più piccolo leggermente imporporate.   
《Ma tu probabilmente avevi una ragione per mollare tutto,》disse, la sua mano ancora a stringere quella dell'altro《io no. La paura non è una ragione valida.》  
Louis annuì e sollevò leggermente il capo.  
《Perché avevi paura?》chiese quasi con timore.  
《Era terrorizzato dal non essere abbastanza e non poter fare nulla per cambiare questo. E quando mi sono fatto male sono crollato, in tutti i sensi. Era la conferma che non fossi abbastanza se sbagliavo cose così. Era difficile vederti sai? Vedere come tu, due anni più piccolo di me, fossi già uno dei migliori ginnasti al mondo. Era impossibile competere con te. E non era quello che volevo. Semplicemente non mi sentivo bravo.》confessò mentre giocherellava con la mano del ragazzo.  
《Io non ero e non sono nessuno. E poi sai, se non fossi bravo non ti avrei chiesto di aiutarmi.》  
《Perché tu i favori li chiedi solo a quelli bravi?》  
Louis annuì alzando il capo.  
《Solo ai migliori.》  
Fu impossibile per Harry non far cadere lo sguardo sulle labbra del ragazzo. Fece un passo indietro allontanandosi e andando inevitabilmente a finire quasi contro l'attrezzo. Il castano da parte sua si sedette a terra e si abbracciò le ginocchia con le gambe. Il riccio lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di sporcarsi le mani di pece e guardare il cavallo a maniglie come si guarda il proprio peggiore nemico. Sciolse le braccia e le gambe, si scrocchio il collo e le mani. Sentiva un magone all'altezza del petto che non lo faceva respirare. La paura gli attanagliava lo stomaco e sentiva le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi. Senza rendersene neppure conto iniziò a tremare. Non era abbastanza. Semplicemente smise di respirare. Le braccia ricadevano inermi ai fianchi e le mani erano strette a pugno. Sapeva esattamente cosa stava provando. Cosa lo attendeva. Era tutto come le altre volte. Come tutte le altre volte che aveva provato a ricominciare ginnastica. E poi sentì delle braccia stringerlo alla vita. Neanche un volto premuto contro la sua schiena e del fiato caldo che si infrangeva contro il suo collo erano compresi nel pacchetto attacco di panico a cui era abbonato tutte le volte che provava a salire su un attrezzo. Si beò di quel contatto caldo e ricacciò indietro le lacrime.  
《Va tutto bene Haz, va tutto bene》  
Una voce graffiante iniziò a sussurrargli parole rassicuranti all'orecchio. Si girò in quell'abbraccio e si ritrovò il volto di Louis seppellito nel suo collo. Niente sarebbe potuto essere più giusto di quello. O forse no. Perché Louis era lì, che lo abbracciava, mentre lui per quel ragazzo misterioso non aveva fatto nulla se non ferirlo. Avvolse le sue braccia intorno a quella vita stretta mentre l'altro le portava al collo del riccio. Harry strinse a sé più che poteva il castano, quasi volesse in quel modo scusarsi per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto. Per tutte le parole velenose che gli aveva rivolto, per tutte le volte che aveva ignorato i suoi risultati, per tutto. Louis sembrò capirlo visto che si lasciò abbracciare stretto, senza protestare. E delle lacrime scesero dagli occhi di Harry. Pianse perché neppure quella volta era abbastanza. Perché non era riuscito a trattare come andava trattato quel ragazzo. E Louis non potette fare altro che affondare il viso nel collo del riccio e rifugiarsi in quell'abbraccio.


End file.
